Old Flame
by Mara Aoife
Summary: AU: PRiS: An old friend of the Kerovans turns up, bringing chaos, destruction, and a shifting timeline.
1. Chance Meeting

Chapter One: Chance Meeting  
  
He sat alone in the bustling cantina, assaulted by familiar and yet still entrancing sights, sounds, and fragrances. The band in the corner tried valiantly to combat the roar of different languages, the chink of glass on metal, and the scrape of chairs on the floor. From his shadowed booth, he had a clear view of it all, though his eyes were continually drawn to the door. He felt as though he was expecting someone, without really knowing why.  
  
'I can't believe Zhane didn't stop me,' he thought. 'He just gave me that look. But he didn't stop me.' He stopped his thoughts there, unwilling to go to the logical conclusion: 'I wanted him to stop me.'  
  
Turning back to his drink he stared into its blue depths, wishing that he dared get drunk. There were so many things he wished to forget. So many things he wanted to remember. But no, there would be too many questions, and he was certain that his young human friends would never understand—not that he would ever fully explain. So instead he took a small sip, only his second since entering an hour earlier. As the drink burned down his throat he continued to scan the crowd. Searching for that one familiar face, that one link to a nearly forgotten past.  
  
A couple of off duty Quantrons shouldered past his table, carrying Mendovan blood wine. He tensed, wondering if they would pick a fight.  
  
He forced himself to relax when he realized that he wanted them to pick a fight. The sight of the wine reminded him of the time he attended the gathering of Dark Specter's forces, right before meeting the Earthlings. 'I wasn't there to gather information. I was there for the excitement. The adrenaline. No. I was there in hopes that I would be discovered and killed.'  
It had taken him a long time to admit this to himself. But even armed with this realization and the support of his friends, he was still here.  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
The man in the rust red cloak looked up, inwardly cursing that he hadn't noticed the robot earlier.  
  
"The lady in the corner," the serving droid said, indicating a shadowy sheltered alcove, "bid me ask if you would join her for a drink."  
  
In this establishment, bid meant bribe. Andros stared at the robot for a moment, wondering if it was worth the risk. He was a bit bored, after all.  
  
"She also said to give you this," it said, depositing a small figurine of two entwined dragons on the table.  
  
Picking it up he stared at it for a moment, then tucked it away into a pocket. "Lead the way."  
  
As they shouldered their way through the crowd he surreptitiously pulled his hood down closer around his face. While this particular planet had not fallen completely under the sway of the dark powers, there was still no reason to trust this woman, even if she did possess the token that identified Kerovan survivors to one another.  
  
The droid left him at a table next to one of the band's blaring speakers. A black gloved hand appeared from the shadows, gesturing for him to sit. He set his drink down carefully and slid into the booth. The earsplitting music filled his mind, and he began to wonder how helpful this conversation would prove if he could hardly hear himself. Black-gloved hands appeared again and this time he could see his companion's wrists were encased in dark silver gauntlets. The hands twisted an object and set it down in the center of the table. Everything became eerily silent, save for the quiet rasp of leather on metal as the hands slid away.  
  
"The sun has set," Andros said after a moment.  
  
"But I hear that there is hope for a glorious sunrise," she answered, supplying the other half of the recognition phrase. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"Handy trick," he said nodding at the small device. As his eyes adjusted he could see the outline of a slight figure as it shrugged.  
  
"The band's equipment masks the presence of electronics while the device drowns the sound out for several feet and shields us from sensors. I find it useful."  
  
"You often have need for stealth?" he asked, relaxing his guard slightly.  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Aquitarian Ale. An excellent choice."  
  
So she was not one to give much away. 'Interesting,' he thought. "Kerovan White Mead," he identified her drink. "Rare to see these days, and rather dangerous to order."  
  
"Very good, Red. I see your attention to detail has not dulled," she said, raising her glass in toast and taking a small sip.  
  
He fought for a moment to conceal his surprise. She knew far more than the average refugee should.  
  
She gave him a moment to recover, placing the glass on the table with ingrained grace. "It is not often," she continued, "that one sees someone of your... position... in a place like this. Especially wishing he could get drunk."  
  
"You read my mind," he said quietly, finally sensing the carefully veiled power that she contained.  
  
"No. I read your face."  
  
Considering the hood that hung low over his features, he found this hard to believe.  
  
"Body language can say a lot," she explained to his unspoken thought.  
  
He just looked at her, or at least where he estimated that her eyes were.  
  
"Okay, that time I did read your mind. But your defenses are good enough that I can't get more than a partial reading even when you're sitting across the table," she said, a slight hint of a smile in her voice.  
  
He almost grinned in response; catching himself just before it reached his face.  
  
"I knew what to look for before, though," she said very gently.  
  
For a moment he felt that he knew this woman, and then it was gone. Gone like so many other memories.  
  
"It's frustrating, isn't it?" she continued, "to have someone's name, or a face, or a memory in your mind and not truly know what it means."  
  
He nodded. "How—"  
  
"It's been happening to everyone of Kerovan descent recently. Do you remember when it started?" she asked, seemingly unwilling to let him ask any questions.  
  
"A few months ago. I woke up in the middle of the night... screaming. It was like some sort of overload. And then it was gone. My friend Zhane was with the Kerovan rebels then, they all suffered the same occurrence. Ever since then, I've had these flashes of insight, surges of power in my talent, memories and dreams that I can't account for. When Karone—" he stopped, surprised at his own sudden outpouring of information. 'Damn. Why am I so quick to trust her?'  
  
"It is not wise to discuss her here," she said quickly. "But I understand how you feel."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, again feeling that he somehow knew her.  
  
"Shh. Watch."  
  
He forced down his own impatience with being constantly interrupted and turned, his eyes immediately tracking the direction she had silently indicated.  
  
It was a small creature, only a few feet in height, but it flitted in and out of the crowd with practiced ease. Andros had noticed it earlier in the evening, shortly after he had arrived.  
  
"What do you see?" she asked, leaning slightly more into the light.  
  
"It is a Meistrian," he replied immediately, when his quick glance at her supplied no further information than that she was wearing a black cloak. "Though it was not born on Meist Proper. Trained thief, assassin, natural hunter, and I'd say he's twenty-seven to thirty standard years..." his eyes narrowed. "He is tracking me."  
  
"Good. I see your training begins to return. You will need it."  
  
"I've been doing well these past years," he said defensively.  
  
"I would not call relying on the skills of four Earthlings and a newly thawed troublemaker 'doing well,'" she shot back.  
  
"I trust fully in all of them. Earth still stands, which is better than can be said for most planets in this sector."  
  
She flinched.  
  
'Hmm. There's a story there,' he thought. 'I wonder if she's—no, it can't be. I'd be dead already.'  
  
"Be warned—her memory will return faster than your own, and they have seen to it that she will no longer suffer any pangs of conscience. I would not want to be in her way, especially with the full weight of Academy training behind it," she cautioned shifting back in to the shadows.  
  
Andros didn't wince at the reference to his beloved sister. Her position still hurt, but while she lived he still had hope. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked, also leaning casually back.  
  
She sighed, "I fear that there is very little, save to curtail your search for Zordon and stay close to Earth for the next few weeks."  
  
"And why should I trust you?"  
  
She actually laughed. "Now there is the ranger I remember."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't remember you," he said, actually wishing that he did.  
  
She sobered. "I can't tell you, Red. Someday I hope I will be—I can't."  
  
Andros detected a definite hint of wistfulness in her voice. "I understand. So why should I follow your advice? Assuming my companions agree."  
  
"Their first responsibility is to Earth. Your first responsibility is getting them out alive. Astronema will grow in strength. Zordon cannot help you if Earth falls," she pointed out.  
  
The red ranger nodded agreement, turning back to the crowd. "You, also, are being tracked," he realized.  
  
"Yes. I would strongly suggest taking yours into a dark alley and explaining things. Mine... ahh, yes, there they are." She said, as a phalanx of Quantrons entered the room.  
  
"Would you like me to help clear them out?" he asked, shifting into position.  
  
"I would like nothing more than to clean the floor with you, but I am afraid that I cannot accept." She set some coins down. "Good night, Red. Wait a few minutes and it will be clear—do not try to follow."  
  
"Of course not," he promised, though he found himself wishing that he could. Again, there was that flash of almost knowing.  
  
"Oh, and Red," she said, bending in so close that her breath caressed his cheek. Her hand found his in the darkness beneath the table and she pressed two data discs into his palm. "Be prepared. If all goes as planned, I will get our memories back within the next few weeks. The side effect will be much stronger next time."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. Thousands of memories flitted through his head, then disappeared. Watching as she detached herself from the shadows and glided gracefully through the crowd, he cursed his faulty memory.  
  
Even in full light her appearance revealed no more of her identity. She was well shrouded in a cloak, though her hood cast more shadow than was natural. Even her patterned gauntlets told him nothing. Only her walk gave him some clue to her identity, and to why he trusted her so readily. She was a ranger.  
  
A slight pall was cast over the room as she passed, and there were several seconds of respectful silence. As she joined the Quantrons she did not turn back to him, but somehow he knew she was thinking of him.  
  
Picking up the device she had left behind he slipped it into a pocket with the data cards. He left just as silently, watching the tailing Meistrian out of the corner of one eye. 


	2. Where have you been?

Chapter Two: "Where have you been?!"  
  
'That was... interesting,' he decided on the way back to the Megaship. 'I know her. I know I know her. But how? And how does she know Karone? She claims more knowledge about my sister than I have.'  
  
The empty space around him provided no answers, as he allowed his mind to run along the possibilities. A remembered dream surfaced, one from a few weeks earlier. The details were few, but vivid.  
  
Karone nestled comfortably against Zhane's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and she giggled. Andros smiled, and turned away, giving them their private moment.  
  
It was then that she took the stage.  
  
Her song was beautiful, haunting, an ancient love song that he had always loved. Pride swelled in his heart as she finished, and he rose with the rest of the audience in thunderous ovation. Her eyes found his in the crowd, and they both smiled, a silent pledge of love.  
  
It was then that he had awoken. Andros shivered away the memory. He could not remember her name, or even the color of her eyes. He could remember caring deeply for her. Loving her.  
  
He pushed these thoughts aside when the ship came into view. 'It is a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. A dream I treasure, and will not forget. But a dream I will not allow to cloud my thoughts,' he decided. He wanted nothing more than a quiet shift, followed by a hot shower and a few hours of sleep before the day started.  
  
His plans were cut short when he discovered that his friends were all waiting for him when he returned. They stood in a line, looking tired and bleary-eyed but very much upset, arms crossed, staring at him accusingly.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Ashley demanded as she stormed up to him. "It's 5:17 in the morning and you left last night at six!"  
  
'Not again,' Andros thought.  
  
"Whoa, Ashley, I'll handle this." Zhane said soothingly, carefully pulling her away. He spun and skewered Andros with a far more threatening glare. "Where have you been?!"  
  
"The fifth moon of Nison Scho. I met a Kerovan refugee who gave me some datacards and some good advice. I think we should return to Earth," Andros said, pulling off his hood and cloak, and trying his best to stay nonchalant.  
  
"What about Zordon?" TJ asked, moving to stop Andros as he tried to go past their line. Something didn't seem right to him.  
  
"Look, I want to find him as much as you do. But I have a feeling that Kar—Astronema is going to be attacking again soon. Our first responsibility is to Earth," Andros said, easily slipping around his friend and going to his locker. He took his time stowing his gear, appreciating the break from their penetrating stares.  
  
"Our responsibility?" Carlos echoed, intently watching his friend's back. "I've never really heard you say it that way before."  
  
"There have been a lot of things that I've been overlooking recently," Andros admitted, his gaze inadvertently slipping to Ashley. She blushed and looked away, and he had to shake the last vestiges of his dream away.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that night you woke up screaming awhile back?" Cassie asked, sensing that there was something more.  
  
"Yes, I think it does," Zhane answered before Andros could speak. Andros nodded in thanks, moving towards the bridge.  
  
"This Kerovan guy, did he tell you anything about that?" Ashley placed a hand on his arm to stop his movement.  
  
Andros inwardly flinched at her automatic assumption that his contact had been male. "Nothing more than we already know. I'm sorry guys, I don't have a whole lot more information than that."  
  
"You know, we still have some time before morning duty. We should all be getting some rest. This will look a lot clearer in a few hours," Zhane said abruptly. 'We need to talk,' he told Andros mentally.  
  
"Right. I'm on duty now anyway, so I'll analyze the datacards I was given," Andros said, gratefully taking the chance to escape to the bridge.  
  
His friends were too tired to push him for more information, and knew him well enough now that they knew they would get nothing more. They let him go, though Ashley moved to follow. Zhane shooed her away. Something had badly shaken his friend, and Zhane wanted to be the first to know what it was.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded when they were alone on the bridge.  
  
"I met someone. She gave me some datacards and warned me that we should return to Earth," Andros explained, popping the first disc into DECA's reader.  
  
"She?" Zhane asked pointedly.  
  
Andros looked away.  
  
"And you just decided to trust her? I don't remember you being the one to fall for a pretty face," Zhane teased, trying, as usual, to make light of the situation.  
  
"I never saw her face," Andros said softly. "But she had an identifying figurine and knew the recognition phrase. And she was a Ranger. I know it."  
  
"She could have been anyone!" Zhane said, surprised at his friend's unusual trust. Andros had not been so trusting in a long time, and that severely upset the Silver Ranger. "Maybe she stole that emblem and tortured the phrase out of someone. Maybe she—m"  
  
"You are the one who dated the Princess of Darkness!" Andros snapped, tired of being questioned for the second time this night. "My contact at least had the proper credentials."  
  
"Astronema's your sister!" Zhane retorted.  
  
"We didn't know that!"  
  
The two men stopped, glaring at each other over a console. Zhane broke first. "You could have been killed," he whispered.  
  
Andros sighed. Sometimes he forgot how little experience his friend really had, and he didn't want Zhane to know how close to the mark he had hit. "I know. Somehow. somehow I just knew I could trust her."  
  
"Yeah? Well somehow I knew I could trust your sister," Zhane said with his old crooked smile.  
  
"I still haven't decided if I'm forgiving you for that," Andros joked, relieved to feel the tension dissipate. He was perfectly willing to pretend nothing was bothering him.  
  
"You did before." Zhane said absently.  
  
Andros froze. "She was kidnapped when she was four. How could you...?"  
  
"I—I don't know. I just... have this feeling, you know?" Zhane said, wondering where this knowledge had come from.  
  
"Let's see what's on these discs," Andros said, overly brightly. At least his visitor had provided him with a convenient excuse to dodge questions. *  
  
Her "honor guard" lead her to a waiting ship, which immediately departed for her base at Ceros. She was grateful that it was only Quantrons this time, monsters would ask too many questions about her companion in the corner booth. They left her alone on her castle's outer landing pad, content that their job was done. She let her hood slip back and stood alone in the starlight, reveling in the calm night. Gentle breezes tugged at the tendrils of hair that escaped her braids, and ruffled the half mask over the bottom of her face.  
  
An aide came running to her side, disturbing her thoughts. The human was wide-awake despite the late hour. "My lady! There has been a message from Bastion!"  
  
Her stomach dropped, but she gave no outward display of emotion. 'Not again. Not now.' "What is it?"  
  
The aide knew he had to convey a sense of urgency without betraying too much of his own identity. "The Council of Nine has demanded your presence. I have been listening to the rumors in the monster and Quantron barracks. I fear they know about your destruction of—"  
  
"Not out here!" she hissed suddenly. "When?"  
  
"They have given you six hours to leave, then they will come to... collect you," the aide said, knowing that "collection" meant execution, or worse.  
  
"Thank you," she said, her mind already racing over the possibilities. "Meet me in my office in one hours' time."  
  
An intense fire flickered through her assistant's normally sleepy eyes, then was gone. He nodded consent and shuffled away, outwardly bewildered.  
  
A string of expletives streamed through her mind as she stormed through the halls of her castle. But she refrained from giving voice to them. Instead, upon reaching her room she seized the nearest pillow and hurled it against the floor. Deciding that this did not sufficiently abate her anger she cast about the room for something else to throw. The only other things close to hand were extremely delicate and rather expensive, so she slowly regained control of her anger and fear. After a few minutes of frenetic pacing she sank to her knees near the window, looking out over her city as the first tinges of dawn stretched over the mountains. 'Oh God,' she prayed earnestly. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
*  
  
"I looked over the datacards that I was given. One contains detailed schematics of the Dark Fortress, a list of its weak points, and a list of weak points in our own systems that Astronema will know about. It also holds information about the cybernetic implant that is holding my sister's thoughts captive," Andros said a few hours later, addressing his companions at their usual morning briefing.  
  
"How could she know about this ship?" TJ asked.  
  
Andros and Zhane looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Zhane's eyes clearly indicated that he left the decision solely in Andros' hands.  
  
"It is... possible... that the history we have told you is not true."  
  
A collective gasp escaped from his audience. "But what about that disc? That video that shows Karone being captured?" Carlos asked.  
  
"It could be a fake. It could be real. I can't say anything for sure. Zhane and I have both been having dreams, flashes of insight, and slips of the tongue that we know to be true, memories that don't fit with what we know," Andros said.  
  
"Memories that don't fit?" Cassie echoed.  
  
"Karone as a teenager. People whose names we can't remember but know were important to us," Zhane said, when Andros did not immediately say anything.  
  
"Rangers!" Alpha interrupted excitedly. "You have an incoming message from Ceros."  
  
"Ceros?" Cassie asked, as all six rushed to their stations.  
  
"It was an ally of KO-35, a long time ago. No one's heard from them for a few months. They say that the planet fell to someone who is only known as Shadow," Zhane answered.  
  
"DECA, put it on the screen," Andros ordered.  
  
"Hello, Red." She still wore the same black cloak as the night before. Her face was still completely shrouded, producing a slightly unsettling effect. She was kneeling in front of a small computer in a garden, and it looked as if her end of the communications link had been hastily thrown together.  
  
"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Andros said, attempting to appear casual. There was something in her manner that was making him nervous.  
  
"You didn't say she was a girl!" Ashley seethed.  
  
If she heard the Yellow Ranger's outburst, she made no indication. "I did not expect to have to contact you so soon. I need your help."  
  
"If it is in our power to give," Andros answered, determined not to fall completely under her strange allure again.  
  
TJ pressed a button and muted their end of the communications channel. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"I am helping an old friend," Andros said, growing frustrated with them as a feeling of impending doom rose in the back of his mind.  
  
"You met her last night!" Ashley snapped. "And since when have you been so quick to trust people?"  
  
"Look, we're running out of time, I can feel it. Just—just trust me on this one." He could feel all of their eyes on him. "Please?"  
  
They all turned to Ashley. "All right. Fine," she muttered after a moment.  
  
"Thank you, Ashley," Andros said, relieved, before turning back and reestablishing communication. "What do you need?"  
  
"I have information that I did not want to risk giving to you the other night. Come here to Ceros and I—" she stopped, her eyes tracking something out of the Ranger's view. "No. No, please, it is too soon."  
  
"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, surprised by the fear in the other woman's voice.  
  
"Do not come anywhere near Ceros. Go back to Earth with all speed," she ordered, standing and removing the cloak. The hood and mask stayed firmly in place.  
  
"Wait!" Andros called.  
  
"Go!" She drew her sword, as blaster bolts and balls of lightning came screaming towards her, and spun it in a brilliant defense. The watching Rangers held their breath, for as outnumbered as she was, she seemed to be gaining an advantage. Andros clutched the side of the console until his fingers turned white, knowing that there was no possible way that they could get to Ceros in time to help her.  
  
"Why doesn't she morph?" Ashley asked.  
  
"She can't," Zhane said quietly. "The six of us hold the only functioning morphers."  
  
"Doesn't look like she needs to," TJ remarked, as she slapped one bolt back at its sender, effectively putting him out of the fight.  
  
For a moment, it looked as if TJ was correct. But one bolt eventually slipped past her defenses. Then another, and then another. The ring of monsters came into view around her, laughing as her defenses grew weaker. There were just too many.  
  
Finally, one blow sent her reeling to the ground, and the sword slipped from her fingers. In a final act of defiance she drew a blaster from her belt and aimed it not at the monsters, but at her small computer, effectively destroying her link to the Megaship.  
  
The six Rangers stood looking at the static screen in complete shock. 


	3. Knowing

Chapter Three: Knowing  
  
His heart longed to go down and help her fight the monsters, but the aide knew that the task she had given him was far more important. Knowing this did not make his inaction any easier. He saw the whole battle, saw her fall. She was only able to get off a few shots before a monster kicked the blaster from her hand. Tyren winced as one raised its sword high.  
  
Sick to his very soul, Tyren turned away and ascended into the small scout ship to wait until the coast was clear.  
  
"Vesta ne'cha," he whispered quietly.  
  
Peace to thy soul.  
  
*  
  
"DECA, take us to Ceros!" Cassie yelled, when she had recovered from her shock.  
  
"Belay that order," Andros said, feeling a thousand years old.  
  
"We can't just leave her there!" she pleaded. Cassie's empathetic heart had been deeply touched by Shadow's desperate last stand.  
  
"Yeah, she's obviously one of us," Ashley said, her own fears momentarily displaced.  
  
Andros found that he couldn't speak. A horrible, horrible thought was screaming through his mind.  
  
"Andros?" Carlos prompted. Andros looked up to find everyone's eyes on him.  
  
"It's too late," he said, his voice deathly calm.  
  
"It's never too late. We could go to the planet and try to track down the monsters—" TJ broke off when Andros looked directly at him. He had never seen eyes so cold.  
  
"Andros, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know." Andros said quietly, his face and voice utterly devoid of emotion.  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
The four Earthlings looked helplessly at Zhane, who had taken Ashley's place at Andros' side. Andros had not spoken again, and didn't seem to be aware of anyone or anything around him. Shrugging, the Silver Ranger simply started to lead his friend away. "I'm going to take him down to the infirmary. I think his problem is lack of sleep," Zhane lied, turning to Ashley. "Don't worry, Ash. He'll be fine."  
  
"I *am* fine," Andros said suddenly, breaking free of Zhane's hold. "DECA, take us to Earth."  
  
The ship's engines began their warm-up.  
  
"Wait a minute! We're not going to leave her there, are we?" Cassie said.  
  
DECA stopped.  
  
"Even if we could get there, Ceros is in the middle of a forbidden zone. We go in there and we will be facing monsters that are far more powerful than my sister's Psycho Rangers. Even if she is still alive, we have no chance of doing any good. Earth we can protect. She is beyond our help," Andros said calmly, too calmly.  
  
"Sure," Cassie said, visibly upset.  
  
"How can you be so calm?!" Ashley demanded. "Your friend is captured, and we have no way of knowing if she is dead. We could rescue her, something. Anything."  
  
"No, we cannot. DECA, get us out of here," Andros ordered, and the computer began to start the engine sequence again.  
  
"Now wait a minute—" TJ started.  
  
"WE CAN DO NOTHING!" Andros screamed at them, completely losing his control for the first time since meeting the Earthling rangers. They stared at him in shock, and he could see tears forming in Ashley's eyes. "I—I'm sorry... I—" he took a deep breath not wanting to say what was on his mind. It seemed, to him, that saying it would make it reality. "Kerovan rangers... are linked. Mentally, I mean, so we know when another ranger is in trouble. And... and so we would know when another ranger—m" he broke off.  
  
"When another ranger what?" Carlos prompted, after a little while.  
  
"Dies," he whispered. "I—she's dead. They killed her. That is why I do not want to take you to Ceros."  
  
"I didn't feel anything," Zhane said, his voice sounding unnaturally loud and cheerful in the sudden silence. He desperately wanted to take away the pain from Andros' eyes.  
  
'You're not Kerovan, and the ranger link was broken while you were frozen,' Andros thought, but would not say. He seized on to the opportunity that had been presented. "I hope you're right. But either way, Ceros is not safe. I don't want to risk all of your lives on the slim chance that she is alive. I should have left that decision up to you. I'm sorry."  
  
The choice was made for them. "Ai yai, yai! Rangers!" Alpha said. "There is a monster attacking the Earth!"  
  
"Let's move!" TJ said, and the events of the morning were temporarily pushed aside. *  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly, the monster was no more dangerous than usual and was easily defeated. No one mentioned the girl on Ceros, for all of them knew that it was now too late for her. Andros was overly animated and friendly, acting as if nothing had happened. His exhausted and slightly confused friends were content to let him play his game, all except Carlos.  
  
"I've never seen Andros like that before," Cassie said quietly, as soon as they had gotten him to leave the bridge and go sleep. The remaining five moved to complete their evening chores.  
  
"Neither have I," Ashley agreed. "Maybe one of us should go after him."  
  
"Give him awhile," Zhane said, finally tearing his eyes away from the door. "He'll need it."  
  
"Has he ever done this before?" TJ asked.  
  
"No—I don't think so," Zhane said, mostly sure, but badly shaken by Andros' outburst.  
  
"I guess we wait, and keep going like nothing happened until he wants to talk to us. As usual," TJ said. "Hey, Carlos—Carlos?"  
  
The Black Ranger was gone.  
  
"He must have gone after Andros. Should we stop him?" TJ asked, beginning to grow a little tired of always being in the dark.  
  
"No," Zhane said, secretly frustrated. He had wanted to be the first one to talk to Andros. "We've all got jobs to do."  
  
*  
  
Carlos hadn't gotten more than ten steps when he found Andros, collapsed on the floor. He picked up his friend and half carried, half dragged him to the infirmary. A few quick scans showed that Andros had not been eating or sleeping very well lately. In fact, he had hardly been doing either. There were also trace amounts of alcohol in his system, something that Carlos had never expected to find. He set up a hydration and nutrient I.V., then sat on the opposite bed. He was torn, between knowing exactly how it felt to lose someone close, and between hating Andros for the way he had been treating Ashley. Carlos took a deep breath.  
  
*  
  
Maybe this time, it would hold. Maybe this time, they would leave her alone. Maybe this time, she could rest. Maybe this time she could stay dead.  
  
The monsters had left her alone for the six-hour trip to Bastion, knowing full well the consequences of disobeying their orders. They also knew not to question why they were bringing a dead body to their leaders. On reaching the chambers of the Council of Nine, they dropped her unceremoniously on the floor, content that their job was done.  
  
Breath restored itself to her body, and she stared at an all too familiar marble floor.  
  
"Welcome back, my dear. So good of you to join us again," Dark Specter, the leader of the Council, said.  
  
Maybe they didn't know.  
  
A booted foot slammed into her ribs, and she heard an ominous crack, accompanied by sharp pain.  
  
They knew. 


	4. The Edge

Chapter Four: The Edge  
They called her Shadow, and she was a former ranger from KO-35. Their prize possession, aside from Astronema, their other Kerovan pet. Her name had once been Ketana, and she had once been part of a very dangerous team of rangers.  
Once.  
'It gets easier for them every time,' she thought, as she fought against the training droid. 'They slow time, so that every five minute beating takes hours in my mind. I know this, and still I can not fight it. They break me. They heal me. In the space of one day I am again their puppet. I am their willing puppet. I am their *willing* puppet!!'  
A small explosion broke her reverie. The training robot lay in pieces at her feet. She stared at it for a long moment, not truly seeing it. The room spun, as her barely healed injuries protested. A memory sprang unbidden to her mind.  
(She had no weapon; she couldn't bring one to the ceremony. Guards surrounded her parents and they were whisked away. Andros grabbed her hand; Karone and Zhane covered their backs as they slipped out of the Hall.  
Somewhere she found a discarded sword as the four worked together, fighting their way through row after row of monsters. Slowly their options disappeared, and they found themselves standing back to back, surrounded. The crowd around them retreated slightly, seething with hatred.  
In the brief moment of calm, Andros and Ketana exchanged glances, but left a thousand things unsaid.  
The crowd parted as Ecliptor, her parent's most trusted advisor, strode towards them. Behind him and a little to the side, Ecliptor's son waited, leering at her. His expression made her stomach turn.  
As Ecliptor walked his human features began to fade, replaced by the face and body of a monster.  
"Well done, Andros," he said.  
"What?" she said turning to face her friend. Searing pain ripped through her body as Andros ran her through. The last thing she saw was the hatred on his face.)  
"That isn't how it happened," she whispered, reminding herself.  
Oblivious to her inner turmoil, another robot appeared beside her. Closing her eyes to memories, doubts, and the screaming spiral that pushed her to the edge of her sanity, she turned to the droid and said, "Send for another. And raise the difficulty to level ten."  
She tried to lose herself in the fight. She really did, for she didn't want to think. But she couldn't. Her body moved, her mind detached itself. 'They will use me. I will destroy Andros. I will destroy Karone. And I can not stop myself. Damn it! I can not stop myself!!'  
Both droids fell, a piece of shrapnel deflected and cut an angry red line across her cheek, below her left eye.  
"Oh, my poor little dove. Did you break your dolls?" an all too familiar voice said, and all too familiar hand slid around her chest. Her mind screamed. Her body obeyed.  
*  
"You're my friend, Andros. But if you keep treating Ashley the way you have been, I am going to call you on it," Carlos said quietly, to Andros' sleeping form. "You only pay attention to her when it's convenient. And when it isn't convenient, you ignore her. I know you're alien, but that's ridiculous. And she still loves you."  
Andros didn't respond, didn't even shift in his sleep, which was fine for Carlos. He didn't want a response; he had just wanted to say what had been on his mind for the last few months. He didn't want to hurt Andros, for Andros remained one of his closest friends. They understood each other, in an unspoken way. Carlos would—and had—take hits for his friend, and Andros had done the same. But Carlos couldn't stand to see Ashley hurt.  
The door shushed open, and Carlos heard footsteps behind him. "He's sleeping. Good," Ashley said quietly.  
"Yeah," Carlos said, patting the bed next to him. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she said, her eyes on the sleeping red ranger.  
"That woman... the one he met. You seemed a little upset," Carlos said, willing himself to say something about how much he cared for her.  
"Cassie told me she was probably just a friend. She tends to be good at judging these things. Besides, he'll tell me when he wakes up," Ashley said, too brightly.  
'Sure he will.' Carlos thought, looking away. He almost jumped when Ashley took his hand and nestled up against his shoulder.  
"I'm so worried about him. He's been acting so strangely lately," she said.  
Words wouldn't form in his mouth, despite his insistence. Carlos swallowed hard and willed himself to speak. "I—I'm sure he'll be fine, with all of us watching out for him. Speaking of that, where's Zhane? I expected to see him in here long before this."  
"I almost had to fight him to let me come in here alone. I want to be here when Andros wakes up."  
Carlos sighed. "I should go then."  
"Don't," she said, looking up at him. "It's so comfortable with you here."  
He swallowed again, and stood up quickly to avoid kissing her upturned face. "I should go," he mumbled, and left quickly. He almost stepped on Zhane, who had been sitting outside the door.  
"Is Andros awake yet?"  
"He's been in there for less than an hour. What do you think?" Carlos snapped.  
"Sorry. What's wrong with you?" Zhane asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Liar," Zhane said, chasing after him.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Carlos said, hoping Zhane would get the point, and figuring that he wouldn't.  
"I guessed that. So, what is it?" Zhane asked.  
Carlos ignored him, but Zhane wouldn't let up. When he reached the door to his room, Carlos turned around and faced him. "Will you leave me alone? I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay then, let me say it for you. You're in love with Ashley," Zhane said, with a distinct gleam of glee in his eye.  
"It must be pretty obvious if even you can see that, huh?" Carlos said, giving up and leaning against the wall.  
"Yep."  
"So what do I do?" Carlos asked, hoping that if he saw the conversation through Zhane would leave him alone.  
"Don't worry to much. It will work itself. She's really not his type," Zhane said confidently.  
"What do you mean by that?" Carlos snapped, on the offensive.  
"Nothing," Zhane said hastily.  
Carlos glared at him, and Zhane smiled and beat a hasty retreat.  
"Just—don't worry about it, okay?"  
*  
Ashley settled in comfortably, confident that Andros wouldn't wake for a long while. She tried not to think about the intense look in Carlos' eyes, and how she was sure that he had been about to kiss her. For months she had been studiously pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he loved her. She didn't want to encourage him... too much.  
*  
"Good morning. Are you feeling better?"  
Waking from a dream about the stranger, and his past, Andros was disoriented to see Ashley leaning over him. He quickly recovered. "Yes. Thank you. Have you been there all night?"  
"Well, Carlos was the one who found you, but I've been here for a long time. You're so cute when you're sleeping," she said, running her fingers through his hair.  
He smiled, a true smile, the first in weeks. Sleep, and her company, did much towards chasing his demons away. "Thanks."  
She smiled, and leaned down and put her head on his shoulder. "It's so nice to see you smile."  
'This is my reality,' he thought. 'I love Ashley, I have wonderful friends, and I'm a ranger for Earth. We'll get Karone back and everything will be perfect,' he convinced himself, ignoring the little voice that told him he was a liar. "Ash... I'm sorry I haven't been spending lots of time with you recently. I hope you can forgive me."  
"Always," she said, looking up.  
"You're so good for me," he said, kissing her gently. No more dreams. No more nightmares. He could be here, in this reality, he could love her. He had too. He couldn't stand the second-guessing, the loneliness, anymore. Ashley could help him get out of it. No more trips to the edge.  
'Sure.'  
*  
She hated herself with every fiber of her being, lying in his bed, as far away from him as she could get. Everything, from the satin sheets to the ceiling above to his quiet breathing revolted her. She willed herself to seize the weapons belt that lay tantalizingly near on the floor, and kill him.  
She couldn't. Shadow was too broken to their will; they had too much control. Ecliptor's son Dharin shifted in his sleep, and she froze, afraid that he would wake and want—but he did not move again. 'Damn you,' she thought viciously at him. He had stolen her innocence two years earlier, one of the keys that had lead to the breaking of her soul. The first time. She contented herself with visions of his brutal death, and tried to go back to sleep. She didn't cry. Tears did not even come to her eyes any more. Ketana—Shadow had given that up a long time ago.  
A sudden torturous pain rolled over her body, deepest betrayal struck at her heart. In spite of her efforts, a scream tore itself from her lips. Through a haze of pain she saw Dharin, laughing at her. Blue lightning danced over her and she fell writhing to the floor.  
"I forgot to tell you. We've infected you with Lover's Bane. Your little Red friend has taken up with a human girl, and every time Andros touches her, you will feel it, my love. At least until you kill them both," Dharin said, reveling in her pain.  
Rage welled inside her; it was her only defense.  
"We're sending you to help Astronema take Earth. Half the old team together, isn't that wonderful?" he laughed, advancing towards her. "Aren't you going to thank me, my little dove?"  
When she looked up at him, her gaze was so inhuman that he took an involuntary step back. Even as the serum continued to work, she pulled herself to her feet, oblivious to pain. Her eyes locked onto him, though they no longer saw anything.  
Her body moved forward, as her mind waltzed quietly off the edge. 


	5. Home

Chapter Five: Home  
  
He'd never been a morning person, back when he was just a teenager in Angel Grove, but the last night watch on the Megaship had become his domain. TJ loved listening to the thrum of DECA's programs changing over from night functions to day. It was a kind of peace for him, a time of day when he could separate himself from the problems inherent to the life of a ranger. Night shift was always best when they were orbiting a planet, doubly so when they were orbiting Earth.  
  
It was good to be home. It had been a long summer, the fights, the Psychos, the search for Zordon. He missed his family, and didn't like having to lie to them about where he was and what he was doing. But what he was doing was worth it, and always was, for him. He wouldn't trade any of his friends for anything. And then there was Cassie.  
  
A smile sprang to his lips, as he thought of his companion. Cassie remained the brightest spot in his life. There was a time, when they had first met, that he had sworn that he would never love her. But living in close quarters and facing life and death situations on a daily basis had a way of bringing people together. Speaking of...  
  
"Hey," Cassie said, dropping a light kiss on the top of his head before sitting across from him. It had become their ritual to meet every morning and talk, before everyone else was awake.  
  
He smiled, "Hey, Cass. Sleep well?"  
  
"Mm hmm. Good to be home, isn't it?" she said, looking out at their home planet.  
  
"Yeah," he said, reaching for her hand.  
  
"You know what's been bothering me? The first time we met Zhane he said he'd never seen a girl ranger before. But he was the one who identified that woman on Ceros as a ranger," Cassie said eventually.  
  
"Hey, that's right. Huh," TJ said, slightly confused at her sudden outburst, for his mind was on other things.  
  
"I'm just tired of always just being on the edge of understanding things. I wish they would come out and explain what's happening, drop the mysterious act," Cassie said.  
  
"Half the time I think that they *don't* really know," TJ said.  
  
"Maybe..." she trailed off. "You know, I just want to go home, just for a little while."  
  
"Me too."  
  
*  
  
Andros called them to the bridge after breakfast, and they could all see a change in him. He wasn't overly bright or friendly or talkative, but he never had been. He was just... normal. The friend that they remembered, the one they thought they had lost in recent months.  
  
"Now that we're back near Earth, I think you should all go home," Andros said. "Live with your families again, I mean."  
  
"Really?" Cassie asked, excited.  
  
"Hey, that's right! We have to go back to school soon anyway. Senior year!" Ashley said.  
  
"I'd almost forgotten," Carlos said, as Cassie's excitement was catching.  
  
"Me too," TJ said. "It'll be weird to go back to school again."  
  
"Weirder still to be back on a planet. And with our families!" Cassie said.  
  
"Go on, then," Zhane said, smiling a smile that wasn't quite right.  
  
Zhane and Andros watched as the four Earthlings left to pack, talking excitedly.  
  
"Must be nice," Zhane said.  
  
"What?" Andros asked.  
  
"To be able to go home." Zhane shook his head. "I'm going for a run."  
  
*  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Ashley said excitedly, throwing herself into her parent's arms. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Her mother laughed. "We've missed you too, sweetie. How was camp? Did you make any new friends? Honestly, these last few weeks I thought you had forgotten how to use e-mail, or worse yet, pen and paper. Why weren't you writing? Here, let me take that. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Give her some room!" Ashley's father laughed. "I'm sure she'll tell us all about it once we're all comfortable. Come on now!"  
  
Ashley smiled and let herself be lead into the living room, searching for stories that she could tell them about "camp." Yet her joy at being home outweighed any shred of bitterness over her position. 'This is what we fight for,' she thought. 'This is what makes it all worth it.'  
  
*  
  
Cassie and TJ shared similar thoughts as they sat around a huge table that held their combined families, all of TJ's rambunctious younger siblings and his parents; and Cassie's parents, somewhat overwhelmed but thoroughly enjoying it all.  
  
"So how was the pre-college program? Did you learn a lot?" TJ's father asked, in a rare moment of quiet.  
  
They exchanged glances; glad they had taken time to come up with matching stories before coming home.  
  
"It was great," Cassie said with a big smile.  
  
*  
  
Carlos and his father ate together in silence, a comfortable silence, a silence attuned by many years of being alone together. The questions were few, the explanations were short, but the sense of family just as strong.  
  
"Your mother would be proud of you, son," Carlos' father said abruptly, in an unexpected moment of compassion.  
  
"Thank you," he stuttered.  
  
"I am too," the older man said, rising silently.  
  
Carlos smiled. It was good to be home.  
  
*  
  
Zhane ran through Angel Grove Park, more than happy to be planet side again. There was something about real wind blowing through is hair and real ground under his feet that just wasn't there in the simudeck.  
  
"Zhane, wait up!" Andros called.  
  
"Hey, Andros," Zhane said.  
  
They ran together, until Zhane called a halt near a clearing.  
  
"You're speechless. The world ends tomorrow," Andros said.  
  
"Hah. You and Ashley were pretty friendly this morning. I take it things are better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
They stood there for a moment longer, before continuing on their run. Nothing more needed to be said.  
  
*  
  
It was still dark when she returned to her rooms, shaking, clothed, hands stained with blood. She didn't know whose blood it was and didn't care. But it was all so clear. Suddenly, it was all so clear. Yesterday, she felt so hopeless, as if the one tiny bit of her mind that wasn't "broken" had been fighting ineffectually against them. But that was a lie. All of it, the spiraling sense of being out of control, the hopelessness—it was a lie. *Their* fabrication, not her mind's own destruction. But they made a mistake. Pain had broken her to their will, but pain was the key to reversing their work. The agony of the Lover's Bane serum freed her mind for precious seconds.  
  
Staring around the room, she could feel their intrusions, and fought them, subtly. Apparently they didn't know about her outburst in Dharin's room, or they would be pushing harder. Someone had been in to start a fire, straighten up, even left a few gifts on the table. Someone had violated her little sanctuary. They thought her broken, so again she would be their pampered little princess.  
  
'I will fight you,' she promised mentally, coldly.  
  
With single-minded purpose she spun and seized a glass from her bedside table, throwing it to the ground. It shattered spectacularly, leaving her with a handful of useful shards. Taking them in her left hand, she took a deep breath and prepared herself, forcing her fingers over the shards.  
  
'My name is Ketana Ailainn. I am not your puppet. I am not your whore. I have a task to do here on Bastion, and you will not stop me. I must destroy the crystal.' She repeated this over and over in the clarity that was brought by the pain in her hand. She recreated a safe haven in her mind, one she could flee to when they beat her, or when Dharin was using her body, or when they were dictating her actions. When she was sure that her haven was solid, and when she could no longer stand the pain, she pulled the shards from her hand and thrust it into the fire. Her hand healed instantly, and her clarity of mind was gone as their manufactured memories flooded into her mind.  
  
'I must destroy the crystal.' 


	6. Shards of a Broken Past

Chapter Six: Shards of a Broken Past  
  
There were two answers to every question in her mind. There were two memories for every moment of her life. There were two sets of commands that battled for control of her mind.  
  
She stayed to the shadows that were her namesake, carefully avoiding guards and other robed figures along the paths to the great temple. Tonight, she would listen to only one voice.  
  
'I must destroy the crystal.'  
  
Even the physical pain of newly healed wounds could not deter her. Or at least, it hadn't yet.  
  
'I must destroy the crystal.' She clung to this thought, for without it there was darkness, fear, and pain.  
  
Ahead, the temple loomed against the stars, and she paused, waiting for the final toll of the bells. One by one, lights began to flicker out in the valley below, and the robed figures walked by, chatting quietly. Still she waited, all thoughts secondary to, 'I must destroy the crystal.'  
  
"Return to you room. Prepare to serve your new mistress," a voice whispered insidiously into her mind.  
  
'Not this time,' she thought back tiredly. 'I must destroy the crystal.'  
  
The moons had set when she moved again. Her booted feet made little noise on the delicate floor. Well-maintained torches made it hard to find the dark places, but still she stayed to the shadows.  
  
She was lucky this night. They were content to leave her mostly alone, confident that she was firmly under their control, fully brainwashed.  
  
Hiding behind an elaborate pillar, she surveyed the sumptuous room. Mosaics of semi-precious jewels lined the floors and wall. The pillar she rested against was white marble, inlaid with golden runes. In the center there stood a single marble pillar, topped with sapphire blue silk. Nestled in the fabric was her target. She saw no guards, but that did not mean they were not there.  
  
"Never take anything at face value," she had learned. The grand design of the room was not meant to impress, it was meant to deceive. The sparkling walls drew her eyes into the complicated patterns, away from the center pedestal, away from her goal—and, away from the tiny hole in the eastern wall corner. Pulling a spike from a wrist sheath, she quickly threw it across the room, killing the watching guard behind that little hole.  
  
"Return to your room and prepare to serve Astronema! You are Shadow, handmaiden of Darkness!"  
  
So they knew. Their voices screamed in her mind, their hooks tugged at her soul. She did not speak. Removing a small dagger from her belt, she crept forward, ignoring the screaming voices in her head.  
  
"You are Shadow, handmaiden of Darkness!"  
  
"My name is Ketana Ailainn!" she screamed in defiance, raising the dagger high and focusing all of her power and strength into the crystal.  
  
The crystal went dark as the dagger hit the surface, and for a heartbeat she was afraid that she had failed. Then it began to glow incandescently, and a brilliant white shock wave streamed forth, slamming her against an unyielding pillar. Shards of the crystal exploded through the room as the spell broke. She heard a few sickening cracks as she slid to the floor, blinded. 'It is done, then,' she thought, as the light in her eyes began to fade.  
  
*  
  
Across the galaxy Andros and Zhane jerked awake in the same instant, screaming in pain at sensory overload.  
  
Within seconds, the Kerovan rebels suffered similar episodes.  
  
Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema's eyes snapped open as her cybernetic implant moved swiftly to sort which memories she could keep and which would be dangerous.  
  
Within minutes, all had lost consciousness.  
  
*  
  
'I did it. I won.' Ketana fell gratefully onto her bed. She had never been under the sway of the memory charm, and was therefore not affected by the side effects of the crystal's destruction. The pain of the ribs she had cracked during the explosion gave her the clearest mind she had had in a long time—but it was still pain. 'I don't know how much longer I can do this.'  
  
She lay there for a moment, thinking. Unbidden, her mind drifted toward the partner of her conversation of a few days—had it only been a few days?—earlier. 'I'm restoring your memories, Andros, as I promised.'  
  
Andros. She had not allowed herself to think of him, even after their meeting on Nison Scho. In the horrible months after her capture, believing that he was dead had been far worse than anything that they had done to her body. Maybe now there was a chance that they could be re- united.  
  
Dharin's explanation of Lover's Bane had never truly sunk in to her conscious thought.  
  
*  
  
"What are you going to do to that bitch?" Dharin asked mentally, for Shadow's fierce beating had left him with a broken jaw.  
  
"The mistake will be rectified," Dark Specter said calmly. The human form that he had assumed was somehow more threatening than the demonic one.  
  
"Give her to me. I will re-break her."  
  
"I do not think so. Had you not so enraged her she might not have discovered the trick to resistance," Dark Specter said, turning away.  
  
"Give her to me!"  
  
"You forget yourself," the demon said conversationally.  
  
Dharin shuddered, and quickly forced away any complaint.  
  
*  
  
The demon stood over his handmaid, studying her as she slept. 'You are lucky that you are still useful to me, Shadow.'  
  
"My lord?" the scientist asked eagerly.  
  
"Fix your predecessor's mistake. Or you will share in his fate."  
  
Darkonda's face twisted with fiendish pleasure. "Yes, my lord."  
  
*  
  
(She had no weapon; she couldn't bring one to the ceremony. Guards surrounded her parents and they were whisked away. Andros grabbed her hand; Karone and Zhane covered their backs as they slipped out of the Hall.  
  
Somewhere she found a discarded sword as the four worked together, fighting their way through row after row of monsters. Slowly their options disappeared, and they found themselves standing back to back, surrounded. The crowd around them retreated slightly, seething with hatred.  
  
In the brief moment of calm, Andros and Ketana exchanged glances, but left a thousand things unsaid.  
  
The crowd parted as Ecliptor, her parent's most trusted advisor, strode towards them. Behind him and a little to the side, Ecliptor's son waited, leering at her. His expression made her stomach turn.  
  
As Ecliptor walked his human features began to fade, replaced by the face and body of a monster.  
  
"Well done, Andros," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning to face her friend and almost lover. Searing pain ripped through her body as Andros ran her through. The last thing she saw was the hatred on his face.)  
  
Ketana stirred and moaned in her sleep, oblivious to the other presence in her room.  
  
'That's not how it happened!' she thought, firmly rejecting the false memories.  
  
Darkonda gave her a mock salute, and shifted his tactics.  
  
(The cell was completely dark, very damp, and uncomfortably small. And cold. So cold that she despaired of ever being warm again. They had bound her, wrists behind her back and then chained to her ankles, so that her only position was kneeling in submission. Full sensation in her limbs was nothing but a memory.  
  
The cell door was flung open, and the sudden light blinded her. They had left her alone for nearly a day, by her reckoning, which meant that the upcoming beating or session in the arena would be especially brutal. Something resembling a laugh escaped her parched lips. She had ceased to care. Before her eyes adjusted, a heavy blow stole her consciousness.)  
  
Trying to wake herself, Ketana tossed and turned on the bed. She didn't want to relive this.  
  
(Soft. It was something she hadn't expected to feel again, something that was soft and warm. As her senses restored themselves, she discovered that she could move, could stretch out her arms and legs. A pleasant haze had stolen her wariness and forced her to relax. All of her usual bonds were gone, save for silver bands around her wrists.  
  
Her comfort was shattered when she discovered that those silver bands were the only thing she wore.  
  
"Hello, my little dove."  
  
She looked up to see Dharin striding towards her.)  
  
With a revulsion that bordered on nausea, Ketana broke her connection to the memory and fled to her haven. Darkonda, who had specifically triggered those memories, followed.  
  
Her defenses were so strong that he was afraid he was going to lose her trail. But luck was with the bounty hunter, and he was very glad that he had already injected more Lovers' Bane into her system.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, Andros," Ashley whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. "Wake up. Please wake up." As she spoke she ran her hands through his hair, kissed his brow, and tried anything to elicit a response. Alpha's panicked call had brought all four Earthlings back to the ship in the middle of the night, to find both Andros and Zhane unconscious and unresponsive.  
  
"We'll get them back, Ash. I promise," Carlos said, right before leaving. He couldn't stand to be in the room with them any more.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Ashley kissed Andros passionately, desperately trying to wake her prince.  
  
*  
  
Ketana's world collapsed. The feelings of pain and betrayal were so intense that she could no longer fight the mental intrusions. Flinging herself desperately in to her haven, her mind collapsed. Had she still been connected to her body, she would have cried.  
  
Darkonda assessed the strength of her walls as they automatically closed down, unaware of his presence. They were very solidly constructed, something he could never have been able to break from the outside. She was safe her, shielded from the Lover's Bane, and could in time regain her confidence.  
  
With a silent thought of thanks to a certain Yellow Ranger, Darkonda gleefully ripped Ketana's haven apart.  
  
*  
  
(She had no weapon; she couldn't bring one to the ceremony. Guards surrounded her parents and they were whisked away. Andros grabbed her hand; Karone and Zhane covered their backs as they slipped out of the Hall.  
  
Somewhere she found a discarded sword as the four worked together, fighting their way through row after row of monsters. Slowly their options disappeared, and they found themselves standing back to back, surrounded. The crowd around them retreated slightly, seething with hatred.  
  
In the brief moment of calm, Andros and Ketana exchanged glances, but left a thousand things unsaid.  
  
The crowd parted as Ecliptor, her parent's most trusted advisor, strode towards them. Behind him and a little to the side, Ecliptor's son waited, leering at her. His expression made her stomach turn.  
  
As Ecliptor walked his human features began to fade, replaced by the face and body of a monster.  
  
"Well done, Andros," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning to face her friend and almost lover. Searing pain ripped through her body as Andros ran her through. The last thing she saw was the hatred on his face.)  
  
Shadow woke from a deep and dreamless sleep, rested and healed.  
  
"Good morning. Can you remember who you are?"  
  
She looked over to see an old and trusted friend sitting by her side. "I am Shadow, Darkonda. Handmaiden of Darkness."  
  
"Can you remember everything now?"  
  
She was silent, searching her mind. It all flooded back to her. The new life she had gained after Andros' cruel betrayal. The months of training, the joys of her first victory on Ceros. Nights spent willingly with Dharin. Yes, it was all coming back to her, the false memories woven in so deftly with the truth that she could not tell the difference.  
  
Darkonda surveyed his handiwork, even as she did. She retained more loyalty and honor than Dark Specter was going to be happy with, but in return she would be far less likely to question what she had been told. The trick had been to take her memories and give them a positive light, not to give her a new set all together. There would be no little discrepancies to alert her this time. He smiled. "Shadow, we are sending you to Earth, to aid Astronema. We would have sent you earlier, but..."  
  
A cold and malicious glint stole into her eyes. "Revenge, my dear bounty hunter, is a dish best served cold," she finished.  
  
He laughed. "A shuttle awaits, my little ice queen." 


	7. Not Any More

Chapter Seven: Not Any More  
  
They had given her a small scout ship, light on armor, heavy on weaponry and speed. Shadow used the time in transit from Bastion to Earth to plan, remembering every training exercise, every mission, everything that she had ever done with Karone, Zhane, and... Andros.  
  
(They sat together, on a cliff over the city. She could tell that he was nervous, for some reason she wasn't quite sure of yet. The sun was setting across the valley, and the first stars were coming out. Ketana leaned against Andros' shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They talked for a while, about their classes, about their excitement over their upcoming first mission.  
  
The sun had long since set when they finally rose. Hesitantly, Andros drew her close and they shared their first kiss under the stars.)  
  
'Anything but that,' Shadow thought.  
  
The stars provided no answer, and she had turned off the ship computer's voice. Her only companion was the quiet hum of the engines.  
  
"He betrayed me," she whispered to the empty ship, her voice unconvincing even to her own ears.  
  
'He betrayed me,' she told herself. 'I remember it.'  
  
'And you remember that he loved you,' another part of her mind reminded her.  
  
She sighed, and reached under the console to open a hidden compartment. Darkonda had given her a supply of small vials filled with blue liquid. It was a temporary antidote to the Lover's Bane that she had been poisoned with.  
  
The small vial reflected blue light around the cabin, as she twirled it in her fingers. By all rights, Darkonda should have had her executed for her conversation with the Red Ranger, and for the information she had sent. But he hadn't, simply corrected her misplaced trust and given her the antidote.  
  
"Many thanks, my friend," she said, raising the vial to the stars, wincing as she downed it straight.  
  
*  
  
"What happened?" Zhane asked, opening his eyes slowly and immediately regretting it. The room spun around him, finally coming into focus on the concerned face of TJ, leaning over him.  
  
"We were kind of hoping you could tell us that," TJ said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, not really. But I'll live. Got any painkillers?" Zhane asked, rubbing his temples. His head ached, similar to the time he and Karone had—  
  
"Zhane? You okay? You look as though you've seen a ghost," Cassie said.  
  
"I have..."  
  
"Here," TJ said, handing him a glass and a container of medication. "DECA says it should help with the disorientation."  
  
"Thanks. How long have I been out?"  
  
"A day and a half. Alpha contacted us immediately after you passed out," Cassie said.  
  
"Wow. Wait, where's Andros?" Zhane asked, looking around the room as his head began to clear.  
  
"He's out too. Ashley and Carlos are watching over him," TJ said. "Ashley's a mess."  
  
"I bet. I should—"  
  
"Incoming message," DECA's smooth voice said.  
  
"Put it on screen, here," Zhane said, sitting up very, very carefully.  
  
The man who appeared onscreen, Shadow's one time aide, fidgeted nervously. "I have a message for the Red Ranger."  
  
"He's unavailable. Who are you?" Zhane asked, squinting at the screen.  
  
The man onscreen sighed, and straightened up, dropping his anxiety act. "Tyren, a friend of the lady he met on Nison Scho," he said, his voice subtly changed.  
  
"Tyren?" Zhane asked suddenly. "Tyren Corman, from Ceros?"  
  
"Yes... Zhane? Is that really you?" Tyren asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Yeah," Zhane said, smiling lopsidedly. It was Tyren's voice, he knew, but something wasn't quite right.  
  
"You look awful."  
  
"Thanks. What happened to you? You look... um... human," Zhane said, finally realizing what was wrong.  
  
"It's a long story," Tyren sighed.  
  
"And where is she? Is she okay?" Zhane asked, as his mind continued to clear. If this was indeed Tyren, may be she was....  
  
"She is dead," Tyren answered simply, hiding a world of pain.  
  
This simple statement shook Zhane from his pleasure at seeing a friend. "What happened?"  
  
"She was working as a double agent. They found out, came to Ceros, and killed her. I believe she was talking to you when—" Tyren's voice faltered.  
  
"Who was she?" Zhane asked, secretly hoping not to recognize the name.  
  
"I don't want to say, not over a com channel. Can you meet me here?" Tyren asked, sending some coordinates.  
  
"We'll think about it," TJ said coolly, glaring at Zhane.  
  
Tyren nodded ever so slightly. "I'll be there for a few days. I look forward to meeting you."  
  
"We can't make any decisions yet," TJ said. "I hope that is your friend, but we can't just rush blindly into things. Especially without the team at full strength."  
  
Zhane nodded, grateful when the room stayed in place as he did so. "Yeah, you're right. Let me go see about Andros."  
  
*  
  
"Ash, you have to get some sleep. Zhane woke up. Andros will too, and you're not going to help anyone worrying yourself sick," Cassie said gently. It hurt her to see Ashley like this, eyes red with tears, hands shaking from exhaustion.  
  
"I want to be here when he wakes up," Ashley said.  
  
"We'll get you the minute he wakes up, Ash, I promise," Zhane, who had been listening from the door, said. "You've been up for two days straight now. That takes its toll even on Rangers, and we'll need you if anyone attacks."  
  
Ashley looked as if she was about to relent, so Carlos held his hand out to her. "Let's go," he said.  
  
Zhane and Cassie watched them leave. "It's been hard on her," Zhane observed.  
  
"It's been harder on Carlos," Cassie said. "Come on. Maybe you can reach Andros mentally. Maybe he can tell us something about Tyren."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe."  
  
*  
  
Carlos stayed close to Ashley's side as they walked to her room, twice catching her as she stumbled.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled.  
  
He nodded, and started to leave.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
Carlos froze. Ashley walked across the room and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Carlos, I was so scared. But it wasn't that I was scared about losing my boyfriend. I was scared we were going to lose our leader," she said, leaning against his chest.  
  
"Ash—" he started, trying to keep calm.  
  
"I know that's silly. But... I dunno. He's my friend. He's my boyfriend... I think. I just don't know."  
  
'She's afraid. She's vulnerable. And she's so tired I bet she won't even remember this tomorrow. I can't say anything.' Carlos convinced himself. "Ashley, you're tired, and upset. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"Thanks, Carlos. You're such a good friend," she said, pulling away.  
  
"Yeah," Carlos said, to himself, long after he had left her room.  
  
*  
  
"Can you wake him?"  
  
"I don't know, Cassie. I don't think I should. He's fine, just recovering. I think the mental overload hit him worse than it did me," Zhane said.  
  
"Do you know how long it will take?" TJ asked.  
  
"A few hours, six at the most. Where's Ash?"  
  
"I took her to her room, "Carlos said as he walked into the mess hall. "She was about to fall over."  
  
Zhane watched him as he sat down, noting the tension in his shoulders. 'He's not worried about Andros...'  
  
TJ yawned. "So we're sure nothing's going to happen for a few hours?"  
  
"Well, barring any attacks, yeah."  
  
"I'm going to go catch some sleep them," he said. Cassie left with him, equally tired.  
  
"You okay?" Zhane asked after a moment.  
  
"Hmm?" Carlos asked, looking up absently.  
  
"Never mind. Just—don't worry too much, okay? Things will work out."  
  
*  
  
In the past, she might have fidgeted with her elaborate staff. She might have turned to Ecliptor looking for reassurance, or listened to Elgar's endless prattle simply because it was a diversion.  
  
Not any more.  
  
Astronema, Princess of Darkness, stood at parade attention, completely still. Ecliptor, at her right hand, was no less formal. The rows of Quantrons were perfectly arranged, equally unmoving. Even Elgar was quiet, too afraid of his mistress' wrath to say anything.  
  
A warning beacon told them that a ship was approaching though it wasn't visible to the naked eye. Moments later that ship materialized a few hundred yards away from the docking bay. The pilot landed smoothly, and the shutdown of engines was the only sound, until the landing ramp popped open.  
  
"Attention!" Ecliptor called, and the Quantrons stood even straighter. Astronema stalked forward a few steps, examining her troops, then turning to face the newcomer.  
  
Clad head to toe in her usual black, Shadow's booted feet made no noise as she walked towards the waiting princess. A few feet in front of Astronema she stopped, and inclined her head formally. "Princess Astronema."  
  
Astronema looked her over, walking around her, pleased to see that Shadow did not move, or speak again. At least this hotshot assassin was well disciplined. Despite the circuitry, despite the implant, despite Shadow's masked face, these two women understood each other.  
  
"Welcome, Handmaiden. Elgar will show you to your rooms," Astronema said, spinning away. The ensuing conversation could prove interesting.  
  
Elgar shuffled up to Shadow, starting to loop an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon Shadow, I'll show you around—"  
  
With one swift movement she put him savagely to the ground. "Do not touch me," she said calmly.  
  
Astronema stopped, and turned to watch. Elgar struggled to his feet, playfully poking at the Handmaiden. "Aw, I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know m—"  
  
Her hand whipped out and seized his throat. The monster flailed helplessly. "With your permission, Princess?" she asked.  
  
"Kill him," Astronema said, and left with Ecliptor. "He was starting to annoy me, anyway."  
  
*  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Don't move. Drink this," Andros heard Zhane, at least he thought it was Zhane, say. He obeyed, and instantly began to feel better.  
  
"You see TJ?" Zhane said. "This is how you administer medication. Don't let the patient suffer. Just give it to them!"  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry," TJ said, barely holding back laughter.  
  
"Zhane cherishes grudges, TJ. He still hasn't forgiven me for stuff—" Andros' eyes snapped open. "Stuff I shouldn't be able to remember. Zhane? What happened?"  
  
"No idea. But it's good to have you back. Hey, Cassie, you should go get—"  
  
"Andros!" Ashley cried, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Oof. Hi. Good to see you too."  
  
*  
  
She felt it, but not as strongly. Darkonda's antidote was apparently working. 'Good. No distractions. Not any more.' 


	8. I'm So Sorry

Chapter Eight: I'm So Sorry  
  
"An embarrassing number of defeats, as you can see," Astronema said, as the two women leaned over the tactical display board.  
  
"Princess!" Ecliptor snapped.  
  
"There is no harm in the truth. If you can not lend anything useful to the discussion, leave us," Astronema ordered.  
  
"As you wish," Ecliptor said, bowing slightly. Shadow missed the look he sent her way; she was too engrossed with a star chart on the wall.  
  
"I have tried these monsters," Astronema said after a moment, handing her a list.  
  
"Even the Earthlings can hold off such obvious frontal attacks. Your monsters do not have the power to overcome the Ranger's weapons," Shadow said, tossing the data reader away.  
  
"And you do?" Astronema asked.  
  
Shadow noticed the thinly veiled threat behind that statement, but brushed it aside. Astronema did not have nearly as much influence as she believed. "I have... inside connections. The Rangers will be yours, before this week ends."  
  
Astronema nodded. "I should kill you for insolence."  
  
"But you won't," Shadow said, turning her back and walking calmly away.  
  
*  
  
Tyren had stopped taking the medication that hid his true nature the day that he left Ceros. Now, as he stepped out into the pale twilight of the savanna moon, his skin was its natural midnight blue, broken by the ancestral red markings that showed him as native to the northern mountains of Ceros. A mane of shock white hair flowed down his back, occasionally blowing into his glowing red eyes. Barefoot, shirtless, he began to move through a simple practice routine.  
  
'I'll wait for them another day, I can't linger here too long. If they traced me...'  
  
"Hello, Tyren."  
  
*  
  
"You heard from Tyren? Really?" Andros asked, immediately intrigued. Ashley sat very close next to him. The rest of the Rangers were spread on various pieces of furniture in the medical bay.  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was him. He looked human, though," Zhane said.  
  
"Would someone mind explaining what that means?" TJ asked.  
  
"Tyren's native to Ceros. He's humanoid, but not human as any of you would recognize," Andros said. "He's a Ranger, a few years older than Zhane and I. An old friend. We should probably go see what he wants."  
  
"Has it occurred to either of you that this might be a trap?" Carlos asked.  
  
"It could be. That is why I'll be going alone."  
  
*  
  
Tyren turned, a shiver moving up his spine. 'That voice.' He turned to see Ecliptor standing there. Between Tyren and his ship. Between Tyren and his weapons.  
  
*  
  
"No possible way!" Zhane sputtered. "If it's a trap you're going to need some help!"  
  
"And what's the point of putting you all in danger?" Andros said, half rising.  
  
"What's the point of—" Zhane started.  
  
"You are always—" TJ said at the same time.  
  
"Look, guys—" Cassie began, trying to keep peace.  
  
"Shut up!" Ashley said finally, after even Carlos had started yelling. The room fell silent as they all looked at her. "We're in danger every day," she said, her eyes fixed on Andros. "You can't always protect us."  
  
"We can handle ourselves," Carlos added.  
  
"And besides," Zhane said. "If we put our minds to it, all five of us can stop even you."  
  
*  
  
Tyren's own sword flew through the air to drop point first beside him.  
  
"I expected more of you," the monster said calmly. "To let me sneak up on you so easily is not much of a credit to your race or training. I could have killed you. But I promised once that when I killed you, you would have a weapon in your hand."  
  
'This is not going to pretty,' Tyren thought, picking up his sword and prepping himself for the fight.  
  
*  
  
"The moon is mostly flat grassland, with good visibility. Not a good place to set up an ambush," Andros told them, as the ship moved toward the rendezvous.  
  
"Bring enough monsters and they won't need to ambush us," Carlos said.  
  
"Aren't we the optimist," Zhane said. "We can run a scan from orbit. If it's too hot, we can just leave."  
  
"Why are you all so nervous about this? I do stuff like this all the—ah—never mind," Andros said, quailing under Ashley's glare.  
  
"Approaching Everdine Moon 837," DECA announced.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*  
  
The fight was long, hard, and vicious. If he had had his armor Tyren might have been able to defeat Ecliptor. But each small knick began to take its toll, until the small cuts became larger scores and blood ran freely from his body. He went down hard, and felt his body jerking as Ecliptor began to beat him.  
  
Right before the world went black he heard a familiar battle cry, and a black shadow barreled into Ecliptor. His failing eyes were too weak to see anything else.  
  
*  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ecliptor demanded, glaring at the Handmaiden, who stood between him and the fallen Ranger.  
  
"This was my problem to deal with," she snapped.  
  
"How dare you send him with information for the Rangers?"  
  
"I was baiting them. Their downfall has been placed in my hands. Do not interfere," she said, unafraid. "Leave this place."  
  
"Are you going to kill him?" Ecliptor asked, his own implants demanding that he leave.  
  
"He'll die of his wounds," she said callously.  
  
As he left, a very small corner of Ecliptor's mind grew sick at seeing her standing there, ready to watch a man die. The man he, himself, had almost beaten to death. Things had gotten so out of control.  
  
*  
  
Shadow immediately turned to Tyren, injecting a hypo-spray into his neck. It would keep him alive until the Rangers arrived. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She had not been ordered to kill Tyren, nor had he ever betrayed her. He should not have been involved in any of this.  
  
*  
  
"Fan out, stay alert. Something isn't right here," Andros ordered. His friends fell into position as they cautiously approached the small scout ship.  
  
"Tyren!" Zhane cried, rushing over to kneel next to his fallen friend.  
  
"Easy on the goods, Silver," Tyren rasped.  
  
"What happened here?" Cassie asked, staring at the badly wounded Cerosan.  
  
"Ecliptor and I sat down to tea," Tyren said, spitting blood.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Your ship was trashed," Carlos said. "The computer was wiped, and all your discs are gone."  
  
"What about my weapons and armor?" Tyren asked.  
  
"Still here, just thrown about," Carlos said, after looking back in.  
  
"Salvage anything you can, and let's get out of here," Andros said. "We have to get you to sick bay."  
  
"Ah, come on now, I'm fine," Tyren said. "Looks worse than it feels."  
  
"Liar."  
  
*  
  
"What happened, Tyren?" Zhane asked, when Tyren woke, much better off.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention, and Ecliptor nearly fried me. I don't know why I'm still alive," Tyren said; he couldn't remember Shadow coming to his rescue.  
  
"Must have been a long fight," Cassie said. "It's amazing you're still alive."  
  
"But I'll be okay?" Tyren asked, watching her closely.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"My thanks, lady," Tyren said, kissing her hand.  
  
"Great," TJ interrupted. "So if you're going to be okay, it's time to start talking. What the hell is going on here?" he asked.  
  
Tyren sighed, running a hand through his hair. From TJ's reaction he could tell that he had just overstepped his boundaries, and from Cassie's reaction he learned that TJ wasn't prone to swearing—not a good sign. He made a mental note to stay very far away from her for a few days. TJ's spirit intrigued him, but that which intrigued him also made him wary of crossing the Blue Ranger. Working with couples was always such a pain. "This, as far as I know, is what happened." 


	9. Catch Up

Chapter Nine: Catch Up  
  
"Two years ago the universe was a very different place. Kerova, which you know as KO-35, was the center of an alliance of planets in this sector. A society founded on basic ideals of equality and freedom. The government was essentially the same as that of your United States, except that the executive branch was a monarchy."  
  
"A monarchy? That doesn't sound very equal and free," TJ said.  
  
"The system of checks and balances kept the government from becoming corrupt: if any one of the planets felt that the Ailainns were not doing their jobs, they could call for a vote and usher in a new leader. No one ever did."  
  
"Sounds great—what happened?" Cassie asked.  
  
"The alliance was first formed for mutual protection against the evils of the universe, but as its power grew, they—we—became complacent. About twenty years ago, there were rumors of the return of an old threat known as the Council of Nine, led by Dark Specter itself. The king and queen listened to the threats and hid their three children. The eldest child, Ketana Ailainn, was sent to live at the Ranger's Academy.  
  
"When Ketana turned eighteen, there was a ceremony honoring her re- entry into Kerovan society, as our princess and as a Ranger. But the ceremony was attacked—"  
  
"We tried to get her out," Andros interrupted softly. "We tried to get her out, but there were too many. It was a day of peace; all of the Rangers were unarmed. The monsters came out of nowhere, there were so many. Around us... it was like the senior ranking Rangers had targets on their backs. They were the first to fall. It was just the four of us, as always. Karone and Zhane, Ketana and I, we had been called the untouchables. We managed to find dropped weapons somewhere, and fought our way to the edge of the palace grounds before we were finally cut off. We fought for—I don't know how long we held them off. Then I—I heard Karone scream behind me and I turned to help her. Ketana cried out, then I turned for her and she—I was too... she was gone."  
  
No one moved for a very long time.  
  
Tyren's heart wrenched in pain. Ketana had been a close friend, but she and Andros had been... very close. The tension in Andros' hands was the only thing betraying that this hurt him far more than he was saying. ""I didn't know... I'm sorry, my friend," Tyren said, as Ashley wrapped a comforting arm around Andros' shoulders.  
  
Andros said nothing.  
  
"Wait a minute—Karone?" Cassie asked, eager to change the subject. "I thought she was captured as a child."  
  
"She was, she and Ketana both. We got them back," Zhane said. "Karone was with us up to the day of the ceremony."  
  
"So how'd she become Astronema?" TJ asked.  
  
"Tyren?" Zhane asked.  
  
"Implanted or altered memories. Everyone was confused disoriented after the attack. All mental and military defenses were down, and most fell to the effects of a powerful memory spell, held in place by three focusing orbs. Two of these orbs have been destroyed," Tyren explained.  
  
"So that's why our memories have been so strange lately," Zhane said.  
  
"Where do you fit into all of this?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I'm Tyren Corman, former Ranger of Ceros. I was sent to the Academy as a gesture of peace between my parents and the Ailainns, as Ceros had just recently joined the alliance. It was there that I met Andros, Zhane, Karone and Ketana. I was on my way home to Ceros when the spell was set in motion, and so was able to retain all of my old memories. When I saw what had happened I went underground, gathering the other Cerosan Rangers."  
  
"And then what happened?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Shadow happened," Tyren said easily.  
  
"I heard stories. They say she—" Andros said, finally tearing his gaze away from the floor.  
  
"The stories weren't true, mostly," Tyren said shortly. "She took us down. All of us. And then she told us that she was a double agent, bringing us into her organization as it took over. We kept an eye on the monsters and Quantrons that Dark Specter sent her, protecting our people while making it appear that Ceros had fallen. As she received orders, she would take over the specified planet then send one of us to oversee its 'invasion.' Rumors were spread, emphasizing brutality that never happened. She even broke the orb on Ceros, freeing my people, and weakening the effect on the rest of the universe. Then she met with you, Andros."  
  
Andros nodded.  
  
"They caught her, the night she returned. And then they killed her," Tyren said, breaking down. "And by her own order I couldn't help her, the discs I was supposed to protect while she died are gone."  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause; Andros and Zhane stood near their friend.  
  
"So who was she?" Ashley asked gently.  
  
"I don't know. She was always masked, and her mind was very well shielded. I thought she might have been Ketana, but if she died in the first attack..." Tyren trailed off. "Some of the information... was how to defeat an assassin being sent to Astronema's aid. I fear for the safety of Earth."  
  
"Then let's go home. Now."  
  
"Good idea, TJ..."  
  
*  
  
"Your problem is solved?" Astronema asked, falling into step with Shadow as she walked through the Dark Fortress.  
  
"The Rangers will be yours within the week, I swear it," Shadow said, stopping outside her own door.  
  
"Do you require any assistance?"  
  
"Just keep out of my way," Shadow said, bowing slightly and disappearing into her room. She knew she was playing dangerously by keeping her distance from Astronema. If Astronema's pride kicked in she could be in serious trouble. 'A week. A week and it will be over.' She casually removed a dagger and threw it into the shadows, purposely missing the waiting "guest."  
  
"You retrieved the discs?" Darkonda asked.  
  
"I did not expect to see you here, bounty hunter," she said.  
  
"Just come to check up on you. And the discs. You have them?"  
  
"I destroyed them. Too dangerous to have something like that hanging around," Shadow said, moving around the room, already re-packing her meager possessions.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Darkonda barely hid his annoyance that she had destroyed so much valuable information. He could feel her starting to slip. She might eventually break through his carefully designed illusion.  
  
Perfect.  
  
"I'm going hunting," she said, leaving.  
  
Darkonda sat in one of the chairs and put his feet up on the table. He didn't care if she made her mind her own again—something the serum he had given her was already working on. The bounty hunter was an agent of chaos, and cared little for the great plans and schemes of Dark Specter and the Council. He would see to it that she'd do her job and bring down the Rangers. As he figured it, her memory would return right about the time she drove a sword through the innocent Andros' heart. All the better that way.  
  
He rose and moved through the fortress, careful to stay out of Ecliptor's usual haunts.  
  
"Astronema. I have proposition for you."  
  
*  
  
This time she dissolved the vial into a cup of tea, making it much more palatable. The Megaship had arrived in the system a few hours after she had, and was now in standard orbit. Hiding in the sensor shadow of the moon, she monitored their movements as she finished her tea.  
  
A few keystrokes established a link directly to the Megaship computer. "Hello, DECA. Remember me?" 


	10. Home Again, home again

Chapter Ten: Home Again Home Again  
  
"So this is Earth," Tyren said, looking out the bridge view port.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" TJ said, feeling the same awe he always felt when looking down on the swirling blue green orb.  
  
Tyren wanted to say how it looked very much like most inhabitable planets, but held his tongue. Even he, an experienced space traveler, appreciated the view.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Carlos asked.  
  
Tyren noticed how everyone's eyes seemed to shift towards Andros.  
  
"The four of you can return home to your families again. DECA can keep a continuous lock on all of you, to bring you back immediately when Astronema attacks," he answered.  
  
No one protested his use of "when" rather than "if."  
  
*  
  
Cassie folded a few clothes into her duffel bag and tossed it on her bunk. It took her a moment to realize she was not alone.  
  
"Hey, handsome."  
  
"Hi, beautiful," TJ said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Mmm, that's nice," Cassie said, staring through the portal at the Earth.  
  
"Do you want to go the Surf Spot for breakfast tomorrow morning? Just like old times?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds great. 8:30?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect. See you then, Cassie," he said, followed by a light kiss.  
  
She smiled as he left, and turned back to her packing.  
  
"Cassie?" Tyren called, leaning casually against the open door.  
  
"Yes?" she said, avoiding his gaze, still slightly unnerved by his glowing eyes. That he had kissed her hand earlier made her more than a little nervous too.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you. For patching me up, I mean. I know a lot of humans who don't care much for Cerosans like myself," he said.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked, looking away.  
  
"My people... some humans find it difficult to meet the eyes of my kind."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, realizing she had been doing just that. "I'm sorry. I'm just—I'm just not used to seeing something—someone—who isn't human, unless it's terrorizing downtown Angel Grove."  
  
Tyren nodded. "Understandable."  
  
"Thank you," Cassie said, relieved.  
  
"Please forgive my earlier advance. I did not realize you were Earthling, or attached. I hope I did not make you uncomfortable."  
  
"Uh... no..."  
  
"I understand your role as counselor to the group, I've seen it in the way everyone looks to you," Tyren continued, to save her from having to come up with a polite answer. "Much will be asked of you, all of you, in the coming weeks."  
  
"We can handle it," she promised, fully meeting his eyes.  
  
"I think you can. But we will see," he turned to go, then paused. "I have spoken with Alpha. He has the medication to make me appear human again."  
  
She winced, hearing the ages old pain in his voice. "I—I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm used to it."  
  
"No, you're not," she said quietly, thinking that he would not hear.  
  
"You're right," he said, turning over one shoulder. "But I have learned not to take it personally."  
  
'Well that was weird,' she thought, after he had left. 'Nice, but weird.'  
  
She continued packing, but stopped awhile later when she heard the shuffling of feet at the door. "Ash?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, you're busy, I should go."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Cassie said, grabbing her friend's arm as Ashley tried to leave. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just... I'm a little worried about Andros," Ashley blurted out.  
  
"Ash, I—"  
  
"And it's not so much that I care about that he used to be interested in another girl or anything. I mean, it's not even that we're that close. I mean, we were, but not any more. He's kind of, I don't know, drifted away lately. I just... I just want him to be happy. Really, I just want him to be happy. Even if it's not with me. Well, I mean, she's dead, but then there's that Shadow person... I want him to be happy."  
  
Cassie smiled, and placed a friendly hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You're amazing, Ash," she said quietly, as much to herself as her friend. "Have you talked to him about this?" Ashley avoided Cassie's eyes. "Oh."  
  
"It seemed kind of petty, talking about relationships when we're searching for Zordon and dealing with memory blocking spells," Ashley admitted. "And strange guys with glowing eyes."  
  
"Relationships are what make us strong," someone said from the door.  
  
Both turned in surprise.  
  
"Andros!" Ashley yelped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cassie's door was open and I guess I just have good timing. Horrible timing," he amended sheepishly, seeing the look in her eyes.  
  
"Now you two can go talk," Cassie said, dragging Ashley up and pushing her towards the door. "And leave me in peace!"  
  
*  
  
He led her to a quiet part of the ship, where no one could accidentally run into them.  
  
"You had something to say?" Ashley asked, uncertain of how much he had heard.  
  
"Ashley, I... I wanted to apologize. I've been unfair lately. I'm sorry," he stuttered.  
  
"It's been hard for all of us recently," she said, unsure of what to say.  
  
"I wish I could tell you something, about all of it. But I don't understand it myself," he said, taking her hand. "You have been a great help to me."  
  
"Thanks," she said, feeling a little as if he were thanking a business partner.  
  
"Would you like to go out sometime, now that we're back here?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to," she said, a little too quickly.  
  
"Good. How about lunch tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Great. I'll meet you at the park tomorrow."  
  
Ashley shook her head. Even after a year together he was still a great mystery. She wandered aimlessly, wondering what she was going to do. Her wanderings brought her to the bridge where she found Carlos sitting alone. "Carlos?"  
  
He didn't move at first, lost in thought. "Hey, Ash."  
  
"Hey," Ashley wanted to say something, to tell her oldest friend about her conversation with Andros, but decided against it. She felt strangely as if a barrier had been raised between them. "You want to do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Lunch? At Pietro's, like old times?"  
  
"Umm, I kind of already have a date with Andros, but maybe we could—"  
  
"Never mind," he interrupted, leaving. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, later," she whispered to the empty bridge. 'Damn it, I do not need this!'  
  
*  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Have I ever lied to you before?" Darkonda asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes. But I am intrigued. How long would it take for you to do this?" Astronema asked.  
  
"A day, an hour or two for the operation, then some time to recover," he said. "You could have full access to all of your training and skills, enough that you could defeat the Rangers yourself, instead of having to rely on a puppet."  
  
"Do it," she said, turning on her heel and leaving. "Be ready in the morning."  
  
"Ah, humans are so much fun to manipulate," Darkonda said, long after she had left. 


	11. You Are Mine

Chapter Eleven: You Are Mine  
  
She kept the jealousy from her heart as she watched Blue and Pink laughing together at breakfast. 'This job must be done. So it will be Pink first. Then Blue.'  
  
*  
  
She shadowed Carlos on his run; his unprotected mind could be a wealth of information for her, if she so chose. But she did not so choose. He was human and would fall easily. 'You next. Then Silver. He will not be so easy.' She was about to leave, when she noticed that he was slowing, seeing something in the distance. Following him, she stood within a few feet of Carlos where he stopped without his knowledge.  
  
On the path below, Ashley and Andros were walking and talking, holding hands. Shadow bit her lip against the pain, and noticed Carlos leaning against a tree, almost as if afflicted by a similar feeling.  
  
'Ah, so we have a common enemy, my friend. It's a pity we did not meet under different circumstances. So it will be Pink and Blue, then Black, Yellow, Silver, and finally Red.'  
  
*  
  
"You've become attached to the Earthling," Tyren said, when Andros returned.  
  
"It was something that was started before, when I had no memory," Andros said quickly, trying to hide his guilt.  
  
"Ketana is gone. She would have wanted you to move on," Tyren said gently.  
  
"I know. I've missed her for two years... I didn't even remember her... but it felt like longer. And I didn't even know who I was missing," Andros said miserably. "I know Ketana is gone. It just feels as if I am betraying her somehow."  
  
"I wonder..." Tyren murmured, and went to the computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Andros asked, turning in his bridge chair.  
  
"The 'just in case' message. We all made them, maybe hers is still in the computer," Tyren said, going over to a console.  
  
"DECA sustained serious damage in our escape from KO-35—I mean Kerova. I searched her memory. There was nothing."  
  
"I know a few tricks. It may take a few days, but I think I can restore most of the memory banks," Tyren said, distracted as he began running the data through.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*  
  
"What do you require?" Ecliptor asked shortly, glaring at Shadow's face on the viewscreen.  
  
"Where is Astronema?" she asked, fighting away a sudden and unexplained wave of fear. The monster frightened her in a way she didn't really understand. An echo of pain slipped through her stomach.  
  
(He—Andros—stood over her, laughing as the sword slipped out of her abdomen and she gasped in pain.) 'Of course. Ecliptor was there, that must be what's triggering the memory,' she decided.  
  
"I need some files. Any video data you have of the Rangers fighting," she said quickly, when she realized her silence had been too long. "I want to see them fighting together."  
  
"Why not send some monsters and Quantrons?" Ecliptor asked.  
  
'Because my target is them. Not bystanders.' Shadow thought. She had retained, as always, her sense of protectiveness towards the innocent. "I need the element of surprise. Sending anything down would put them on too high of an alert."  
  
"Very well. But remember, Shadow, that your duty is to bring in the Rangers. Do not let your emotions get in the way of your mission," Ecliptor warned.  
  
"I will accomplish what you could not," she said, as the data feed was completed.  
  
*  
  
"There's an entire community of Kerovans left?" Tyren interrupted. He, Andros, and Zhane had spent the better part of the afternoon and well into the night catching up.  
  
"Yep. I spent a few weeks with them awhile back. Why?" Zhane said, lazily picking at a few leftovers from the stash of junk food he had brought back from Earth.  
  
"I want to see if they know anything about the third orb. The lady and I were never able to find its location. How far is it?"  
  
"A few hours in the flyer. We could just call them, you know," Andros said, leaning back in his chair and hooking his hands behind his head.  
  
"I'd rather go there myself. You boys think you can hold down the fort for a few days?" Tyren asked.  
  
"We weren't the ones who just got their—"  
  
"No, but I am the one who was unarmed and without friends to protect me," Tyren joked.  
  
Andros flinched. (Carlos leaped in front of him, taking the hit, sinking slowly to the ground...)  
  
"Let it go, man. Let it go," Zhane said quietly.  
  
*  
  
Shadow pored over the files she had been sent, watching the Rangers work well as a team, and sometimes not so well. Andros was undeniably the leader, and all of his teammates were very obviously devoted to him. Zhane was as reckless as always, something that brought a smile to her face. She found herself starting to admire even the Earthling Rangers, for their loyalty to each other, their skill, and commitment. 'I wish... No.' She forced herself to watch them for strictly technical points, watching for mistakes and weaknesses.  
  
"I can't do this!" Ketana placed her head in her hands, clutching at her thick brown hair. Bit by bit, she could remember it all. Everything that had truly happened—with the exception of Andros' betrayal—how she had been broken the first time, how they had tried to break her the second time, Darkonda's "kindness" in at least trying to make the deceptive memories pleasant.  
  
She didn't want to capture the innocent Earthling Rangers. She didn't want to subject them to what had been done to her. They were so young.  
  
A signal alerted her to an incoming message. She quickly pulled the cowl over her face, slipping back into her role as Shadow. It was Darkonda.  
  
"Hello, my little ice queen."  
  
"Ice queen no longer. I cannot do this, Darkonda," she said quietly. "Your attempt to alter my mind has failed."  
  
"Of course it has. I designed it to," the bounty hunter said, a fiendish grin on his face.  
  
"Then... why?" she asked, completely surprised.  
  
"You are a much more effective tool when driven by your own free will. You would have broken the deception on your own eventually, anyway," Darkonda said calmly. "Andros betrayed you. Don't you want to take him down?"  
  
"Andros, yes," she said. "I have no quarrel with the others."  
  
"Indeed. I was afraid of that."  
  
"Darkonda—"  
  
"Quiet, bitch. Listen to me and listen well. You can now remember everything that was done to you, but believe me that is nothing compared to what I will do if you do not deliver the Rangers.  
  
"Understand, Princess, the Council has done nothing to change what you did on Ceros or any of the other planets. Fail in this, and millions of people you tried to save are doomed.  
  
"Understand, Princess, that I know the location of the Kerovan rebels. I will slaughter them to the last child if you do not deliver the Rangers.  
  
"Understand, Princess, I have removed the implants from Astronema's brain. Karone is restored. Bring me the Rangers, or I will take great pleasure in killing her before your very eyes," he said, conversationally, but deathly serious.  
  
She watched him for a moment, sick to her stomach. When she spoke her voice was strangled with emotion. "Understand, bounty hunter, that I will deliver all of the Rangers by the end of this week," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Good, good, I—"  
  
"Understand, bounty hunter," she continued. "That I owe you for restoring my mind. When this is over, some day I will take great pleasure in killing you."  
  
Darkonda laughed, and bowed slightly, before severing the communication link.  
  
Ketana's hands curled tightly into fists. She knew that Darkonda would do everything promised, if not more. 'I will deliver the Rangers. But how can I betray them?'  
  
Her desperate mind seized upon one thing. 'Andros. You betrayed me. Destroyed me. And so I will destroy you. And by aiding you the Rangers share in your treachery.' Revenge was the only weapon she had left, now. Through that night she worked on that thought, ridding herself of any emotion other than a burning desire for vengeance. She had to take them down. Too many other lives were at stake.  
  
"You are mine." 


	12. The Hunt

Chapter Twelve: The Hunt

"They said on the news it might rain tomorrow. Do you have a coat with you, and an umbrella?"

"Mom, I'm just going to Ashley's! It's two doors down, and if I need anything I can borrow something from her," Cassie yelled back up the stairs. "I'll be fine!"

"Take a sweatshirt, at least!"

"Mom, I—"

"Cassie!"

"Fine." Cassie, muttered, running back up the stairs and fishing a mostly clean sweatshirt out of her laundry hamper. On the way back out she stopped for a quick hug.

"What time will you be home tomorrow? I want to take you school shopping," her mother said.

"Um, I don't know. TJ had said he wanted to do something tomorrow, and Ashley said something about a movie, maybe—"

"Alright, alright, you're busy, I understand. Just have fun."

"Thanks, Mom," Cassie said, running down the stairs ad grabbing her backpack. It was later than she had realized; the late summer sun was beginning to set, stretching the shadows of the trees across the street. She wasn't paying a lot of attention to her surroundings, her mind already wondering what Ashley would have to say about her date with Andros. _'What a mess,'_ she thought. _'I hope—'_

* * *

"Hello?" Ashley had picked up on the first ring, still excited after her lunch with Andros.

"Hey Ash, it's me," Cassie's voice sounded a little fuzzy on the phone.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't make it tonight. My parents said they wanted me to stay home, after being away for so long," Cassie said.

"No way!"

"Yeah, it's a real bummer."

"Well, at least you can use the phone. I have to tell you, I had the most amazing time today. Andros—"

"I'm sorry, Ash, I have to go."

"Cassie—"

Click. Ashley stared at the receiver, listening to the droning tone for a long time. "I hope she's okay."

* * *

TJ had put his favorite CD in a player and just started walking. Angel Grove was much the same as he had left it, but it was great to see the little changes, and the places that proved that some things never change. He walked quickly past construction site, rebuilding an office complex that had been destroyed in their fight with the Psycho Rangers a few months earlier. They had been lucky that day; no one had been inside. As far as he knew, no one had ever been killed in a Power Ranger fight, but there had been casualties. _'We need to be more careful,'_ he realized.

It was dark when he finally thought about returning home. He cut across the park, staying to the well-lit areas. Angel Grove was one of the safest cities on the planet, but there was no reason to be stupid.

"Help me!"

TJ stopped, taking off his headphones. It sounded like there was a child in the forest off to the left, but he wasn't sure.

"Help me!"

Definitely a child, he realized. Securing the headphones around his neck, he ran off the path.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, it's TJ. I'm staying at Carlos' tonight."

"Fine. Say hello for me."

"I will."

"Two Rangers in one day. Not bad," Ecliptor said, standing with Shadow over the unconscious TJ and Cassie. She had brought them back to the Dark Fortress, depositing them in a small cell.

"I'm not done yet," Shadow said. "No one is to enter this room, on pain of death."

"Carlos! Phone for you."

"Coming!" Carlos flipped the book closed and rolled off his bed. He padded down the stairs, grabbing the phone and going to an empty room. "Hello?"

"Carlos, it's me, Ashley. I have to talk to you. Now."

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's Andros. I… he… Oh, Carlos, I just have to talk to you. Can you come to my house, now?" Ashley sobbed.

Carlos' heart skipped a few beats. "I—of course. Hold on, I'll be right there."

* * *

Shadow positioned herself carefully, knowing that Carlos would take the quickest route to Ashley's house, a path she also knew led through a few alleys. He never saw her coming. In one swift movement she clotheslined him, seizing the morpher as he fell. An injection into his wrist insured that he wouldn't cause anymore problems.

Karone opened her eyes and sat up in a panic. "Zhane!" she cried.

_(She could see him falling under a wave of monsters. Andros and Ketana were too far away to help as she lunged towards him. Darkonda caught her as she ran, and she cried out in pain. He struck her across the back of the head and the world went black.)_

She clamped her mouth shut, wondering if anyone had heard. Rising, she stumbled over to the mirror, slapping at the lights, wanting to see a familiar face. _'Maybe the Astronema thing is a dream,'_ she hoped. But her hair was still dyed red, her face was still too pale, and she was still wearing the uncomfortable black and silver armor.

"Or not…" she mumbled.

Shadow glanced over her shoulder, at the unconscious Carlos. The sedative she had given him would last well into the next day; she had timed his dosage so that all three captives would wake at approximately the same time. She was still a little wary as she approached him, though, as stories of the unpredictable powers of Earthling rangers danced through her mind.

* * *

"Shadow!"

She jumped, turning back. Dark Specter's face filled the screen. "Yes, my lord?"

"How are you progressing?"

"I have captured three rangers. The rest will fall soon."

"Good. Succeed in this, bring us the rangers, and you will be released," he said, and was gone.

_'Freedom...'_ She grasped the edge of her console, as her hands began to shake in excitement. "Then you will have your rangers…"

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stick around for a few days?" Andros asked, as Tyren began prepping the flyer to go.

"You should be okay, and I'll be able to get back quickly if anything major happens. I really want to talk to some of the other survivors. They might know what happened to Ketana's parents and sibs."

"Okay," Andros said, reluctantly. He wasn't entirely pleased that Tyren was choosing to leave them. "Clear skies."


	13. How Dare You?

Chapter Thirteen: How dare you?

She looped Carlos' arm over her shoulder and half-carried, half-dragged him out of the ship.

Ecliptor was waiting for her at the foot of the landing ramp, with a few Quantrons. "Another? Already?"

"I have a job to do. Take him to the cell with the others," she said, handing Carlos over to the Quantrons. "Gently. I want them healthy going into interrogations."

"And why is that?" Ecliptor asked.

"Because it is much more fun that way," she said, heading towards Astronema's chambers.

With a deep breath, Shadow knocked on the door. Karone answered, looking extremely disoriented. Her face lit up when she saw Shadow. "Ketana! I—"

Shadow clapped her hand over Karone's mouth and shoved her into her room. "Do not say that name," she said. "We are not safe here."

Karone nodded, and Shadow released her. She quickly moved around the room checking for surveillance devices, and found none.

"What—" Karone started, frustrated with her own sluggish mind.

Shadow signaled for her to be quiet, then said, "I have captured three of the Earth rangers. You have to keep up your façade, and make sure that they are kept safe. Can you do that?"

Karone nodded.

"Here, drink this, it will help," Shadow said, softening. She handed Karone one of her own small vials of blue liquid.

"Ugh."

"It's a bit bitter, sorry. Look, just stay here and promise me that you won't try to contact anyone. Promise me that you'll keep pretending to be Astronema. I know you remember how."

"How can you be working for them?" Karone asked. "How can you betray me, Zhane, even Andros—"

"Karone..." Ketana said, unsure of how to continue. "Karone, Andros tried to kill me. He betrayed me."

Shadow felt the delicate brush of Karone's mind, and she showed her the memory.

"No," the younger woman said, sinking to the floor in shock.

"Listen, I have to keep going. Promise me you will not break the façade," Shadow said, gently. The news hurt Karone almost as much as it had hurt her.

"You're certain?"

"You've seen my memories," Shadow said, placing a comforting hand on Karone's shoulder. "Promise me, Karone."

"I—"

"Promise me!" Shadow repeated, thinking, _Many lives, including your own depend on this!_

"I promise."

* * *

The next morning Ashley walked by Cassie's house, on the way home from her favorite neighborhood coffee spot. She slowed when she saw there was no light in Cassie's bedroom and moved closer to the house. The shades to the dining room were open, revealing Cassie's parents having breakfast together. Cassie was nowhere in sight. _Maybe she's still in bed. She did sound a little strange last night,_ she thought.

_Or maybe Cassie is sick of hanging out with you,_ another thought whispered. Shrugging the thought away, Ashley quickly headed back for her own house.

She fell in exactly the same spot that Cassie had the night before.

* * *

After giving orders that the humans were not to be disturbed, Karone found a simple black jumpsuit in the very back of her closet, and immediately stripped off her armor and put the jumpsuit on. Her disorientation at being released from the implant was beginning to fade, and it was starting to become easier to sort out what was real and what was not._ Maybe... no. It can't be._

Torn, Karone moved to the window, leaning against the sill. _There is something more here,_ she thought, focusing her mind on the fuzzy memories of her true past, dredged up by the serum Ketana had given her. Slowly, the memories solidified, into her last few moments of consciousness before her capture.

_(Darkonda held her by the hair, his sword at her throat, drawing a few drops of blood. She was forced to watch as Zhane fell under a wave of monsters, even as he tried to come to her defense. She cried out, and the sword bit deeper into her. Karone didn't care._

_She heard Ketana scream, and turned to look. Andros was desperately trying to get to her side, but was cut off. He screamed, as Ecliptor ran Ketana through._

_A heavy hand fell across the back of her skull, and Karone knew no more.)_

Hands shaking from the struggle to revive this memory, and the effect it still had on her, Karone put her hand to her throat. She could feel the scar.

She went to her desk, putting the security camera for the cell on the viewscreen. Cassie and TJ had crawled over to sit near Carlos, who was still unconscious, every once in awhile sharing looks of confusion. Less frequently one would look sideways at the other, the concerns of love written clearly on their faces. With the memory of seeing Zhane fall still fresh in her mind, that look meant that much more to her.

She could also remember that not so long ago these three had willingly accepted her, the woman who had terrified their city, only because she was their friend's sister. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her discarded armor. Standing, she padded silently across the room and picked it up, shuddering at some of the memories of what she had done. But one look back at the captured rangers reminded her of the reality of her situation, and she put the armor back on.

She went back to the desk, watching the three prisoners uncomfortably, wondering what Ketana—Shadow—had planned for them. Her friend had left orders that they were to be kept safe, but for what? Everything dictating Ketana's actions was a lie. Everything that had dictated Karone's actions over the past few years had also been a lie, and she had been trying to enslave a planet. What would Ketana do, under their influence? How much control did she actually have? What might she do to Zhane?

What would she do to Andros, because of a lie?

Karone rubbed her temples, as these questions swirled in her mind. It was difficult for her to think entirely clearly, as different realities and memories fought for control.

An alert popped up on the screen, obscuring her view of the prisoners.

**The Silver Ranger is alone in Angel Grove Park.**

It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. She had to warn Zhane, against Ketana. If they were caught she could lie, and take him captive. The rangers would be safe, as none would dare disobey her direct orders. But as an extra precaution she set the computer to alert her if anyone other than Ketana or another ranger entered the cell. Satisfied that the three captives would be safe until she returned, Karone teleported to Earth's surface.

* * *

Darkonda was waiting as Shadow carried Ashley down the ramp. It had taken Ketana a good deal of control to silence the murderous impulses that ran through her mind every time she looked at the young human.

"Where is Astronema?"

"What?" Shadow asked, handing her burden off to a waiting Quantron. She guessed that Darkonda had purposefully come to meet her here, as she could not move openly against him.

"Astronema is not on board the Dark Fortress. I thought she might be with you."

"Who are you to question the motives of Astronema?" Shadow asked coldly, inwardly cursing.

"A simple warrior, trying to make his way through difficult times. Remember me when Dark Specter rewards you for the betrayal of your friends. Good day, my little ice queen."

Shadow froze. _DAMN YOU, DARKONDA!_

* * *

Zhane rounded a bend in one of the remoter regions of the park, grateful for the solitude. For the last few days he had been unable to take his mind off of Karone, and was desperate to find some distraction. He looked up, and couldn't believe what he saw. He stopped, certain it was a trick. Then she smiled, and he knew that it was truly her.

"Karone!" he cried. Zhane ran towards Karone, his focus exclusively on her. Shadow took him down, grabbing his morpher and injecting the sedative into his wrist. They struggled for a moment, before the drug took full effect.

A shadow fell over Shadow, and she looked up to see Karone standing over them both. "How dare you," Karone said, her voice completely calm.

A shiver ran down Shadow's spine. The angrier she was, the quieter Karone became. _I do not have time for this,_ she thought, summoning a wall of hatred to carry her through the difficult task ahead. With lightning speed her hand whipped out and seized Karone's unprotected throat. "How dare you," Shadow said, conversationally as her friend choked at her feet. "You have no idea what you are up against. Your disobedience might mean his death."

Karone scratched vainly at Shadow's hands. Shock had temporarily robbed her of coherent thought.

"I will allow you one more chance. We will take him back to the Dark Fortress as your prisoner. If you say one word out of turn I will lock you up next to him, to watch him die with the others. Understood?" Shadow said, releasing her.

Karone coughed, nodding in agreement.

"Let's go," Shadow said, dragging her to her feet.


	14. Face to Face

Chapter Fourteen: Face to Face

"Ash. Ash, wake up. Ashley, please."

Ashley woke to a pounding headache. "Carlos?"

He smiled down at her, obviously relieved. "You okay?"

"I will be. Where are we?" Ashley asked, trying to move her arms and finding that she couldn't.

"I think we're prisoners on the Dark Fortress," Cassie said. TJ sat next to her, head resting on his knees.

"We were all tricked. I thought I heard a child calling for help," he said, looking up.

"I got taken down on the way to your house. I never even saw what hit me," Cassie said.

"Then you didn't call me?" Ashley asked.

"No."

"And I'm guessing you didn't really call me, either. Man, I didn't see anything coming." Carlos said.

"No, I didn't," Ashley said, rubbing her temples. "And I didn't see anything either. At least Andros and Zhane are still on the outside, they'll—"

"Someone's coming!" TJ whispered.

They all fell silent, and turned to face the door, kneeling as comfortably as their shackles would allow them too.

The door opened, and Zhane was shoved through, followed by a woman clad all in black, who was in turn followed by Astornema.

"You're Andros' friend!" Ashley blurted. "Boy, are we glad to see you. Can you—"

Shadow's careless backhand slap sent her to the floor. "Wake him," she said to Astronema, tossing a vial over her shoulder.

* * *

"Zhane?" Andros called. He had searched the ship once already, finally returning to the bridge in frustration. "DECA, where is Zhane?"

"Internal and external sensors are currently on a maintenance cycle and are not accessible. I can not comply with your request."

"You put our sensors into maintenance cycle? Why?"

"That answer is unavailable."

"Zhane, if this is a practical joke this is not the time," Andros muttered, heading for the engine room.

* * *

A noticeably subdued Astronema stood off to the side as Shadow addressed the five captured Rangers. All five glared intently at her, though Zhane was having difficulty focusing.

"I am Shadow, handmaiden of Darkness. You are my prisoners, to be given to Dark Specter in two days' time. While I guarantee you will be alive at the time of hand over, your level of cooperation will determine the shape you are in. Understood?"

"If you hit Ashley again..." Carlos warned.

Shadow nodded. "Your threat is duly noted," she said, perfectly still. A heartbeat later she whipped her foot out and connected with Ashley's shoulder, knocking her head into Carlos' lap. "I like you, Black. And for that reason I didn't bash in her pretty little jaw."

Ashley struggled to get up, and couldn't.

"Besides," Shadow said, coming close and whispering into his ear. "I thought you might like the position." She laughed, and dragged Ashley up by her hair.

Karone took a step forward, and Shadow spun to face her. "Do you have something to say, my lady Astronema?" she asked sweetly.

Karone summoned her best evil smile. "No. Carry on."

"Good. Now, my friends, Dark Specter requested the full set. I thought you might like to watch my last hunt," she said, turning as a screen appeared on a wall opposite the bound Rangers.

Karone paused as Shadow swept out of the room, as if she wanted to say something. She changed her mind abruptly, and the five were left alone with their questions.

* * *

"Incoming transmission."

"Finally," Andros said, rolling out from under the console. By all rights none of the systems currently in "maintenance cycles" should be malfunctioning the way they were. Everything seemed to be down, something that made him all kinds of nervous.

"Power Rangers! This is Angel Grove. We are under attack! Please, we must have your help!"

Andros was so on edge he gave very little thought to the strange message; he was already running for the launch bay.

There was nothing. No monsters, no Quantrons, no threat. "DECA, what's going on here?"

No response.

"DECA?"

No response.

* * *

"Hello, Red."

"He'll be okay," Ashley said, as Andros turned to face the woman in black.

No response.

"Right?" she asked her friends nervously.

"I thought you were dead," Andros said, relieved.

"I am," she said quietly. "Many times over."

"I—I still don't know who you are. Though you seem to be fairly familiar with me," Andros said awkwardly.

In response, she slowly reached up and pulled away her hood. Even before she removed the half mask that covered her mouth, he knew her. He knew her dark brown hair, now tightly braided for combat. He knew her crystal green eyes. He remembered that her skin didn't used to be quite so pale, and that she didn't used to have a scar on her left cheekbone.

"Ketana..." he whispered, voice choked with emotion. He powered down and stepped forward, arms out.

* * *

"Oh, God," Zhane whispered, an earnest prayer.

"Who is she?" Ashley asked.

No response.

* * *

For a moment, she lost herself in his embrace, for a second feeling truly happy for the first time in a very long time. It couldn't last. "Now we're even," she whispered.

And ran him through.


	15. Six Little Rangers All in a Row

Chapter Fifteen: Six Little Rangers, All in a Row

"You witch! You coldhearted witch!" Ashley screamed.

"He will live. Be quiet or I will gag you," Shadow said, surreptitiously shedding a few tears into her hands and smoothing them over his wound. Immediately it began to heal. She had chosen the point of impact carefully.

"Astronema," she called. "Unbind them."

"What?" Cassie asked.

"Let it not be said that I am an unkind jailer. Send for food, bring them some blankets," Shadow said, deftly bandaging the wound.

"As you wish, _handmaiden_," Karone said, delicately stressing the title. She went for Zhane first, and was careful to keep the emotion from her face as she unbound them.

As soon as her hands were free, Ashley rushed towards Andros. Shadow caught her mid leap, pinning her against the wall. "If you touch him, Yellow, I will break your hands." Letting her go, Shadow turned and headed for the door.

Ignoring the warning, Ashley immediately placed her hands on Andros' arm, checking to see that he was all right.

Shadow screamed. Blue lighting danced over her body, as she writhed in pain. Karone, realizing what was happening, grabbed Ashley and pulled her away. For a moment the room was silent, as Shadow regained her strength. "See to their needs," Shadow ordered as she grabbed Ashley by the hair and dragged her from the room.

* * *

"I told you not to touch him," Shadow said, after she had pulled the plug on the surveillance camera of the small interrogation room.

Ashley spat at her. Shadow laughed.

"Look, Yellow, I have little time for this."

Ashley screamed as bones in both of her hands snapped.

"I did warn you," Shadow whispered, as she gently reset the bones and wrapped them, injecting healing agents into both of Ashley's wrists as she did so.

Ashley whimpered.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him. Again. Or next time I will not reset the bones."

* * *

"You—"

Shadow's look of warning was enough to silence Carlos, especially when he saw that Ashley's hands were bandaged. No one spoke. Checking to see that they had food and blankets, Shadow nodded and left.

"She actually—"

"Don't make her mad," Ashley said quietly, going and sitting in a corner as far away from Andros as she could get, cradling her hands to her chest.

* * *

"Nicely done, handmaiden," Ecliptor said. Shadow had rounded a corner to find the entire complement of the Dark Fortress in the midst of heavy celebration. "Dark Specter waits to congratulate you."

Shadow nodded, in a haze of shock from everything she had just done. She didn't know which was worse, her cruelty to Ashley or what she had done to Andros. Or finding that she wasn't sure if she truly cared anymore.

"Dark Specter. All of the rangers have been captured."

"And ahead of schedule. Well done, my dear. Well done."

* * *

"No possible way. It can't be," Tyren said, staring at the computer screen. "It can't be."

Double-checking the data, he reached for his communicator and tried to contact the Megaship. There was no answer. Torn, he looked at the information on the screen, and the unresponsive communicator. _There's no time,_ he thought, leaving the communicator on the desk.

* * *

Karone made sure her calculations were correct one last time. The glitch in the security cycle she had discovered should give her enough time to get to the cell and spend five minutes with the rangers without being detected. Everything had to be timed just right. With a deep breath, she started off.

* * *

"No. Please, Karone, don't." Shadow whispered, as a warning indicator woke her.

* * *

"Hey, guys, it's me."

"Karone!" Zhane cried, hugging her tightly.

"You're back!" Carlos said. Even Ashley managed a slight smile.

"Are your—are your hands okay?" Karone asked.

"She did... set them for me. And gave me some medication," Ashley said, looking away.

"Good," Karone said, moving to check on Andros. He was still unconscious, but was resting comfortably. "Look, we don't have much time."

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not exactly sure—" Karone started to explain.

"Well, well. I guess betrayal does run in your family."


	16. And Then There Were Seven

Chapter Sixteen: And Then There Were Seven

Shadow quickly relieved Karone of her weapons. "I am not entirely surprised." Her gaze darted towards Zhane. "At least you can die together."

"Don't do this," Karone pleaded.

"You betrayed our masters. You betrayed me. Just like he did, two years ago," she said, nodding towards Andros.

"Ketana—"

"My name is Shadow, Karone."

"What did Andros do, Shadow?" Zhane asked, standing protectively near Karone.

Shadow waved her hand, and an illusion appeared before them. They watched, as the events of Kerova's fall played out before them, until finally Andros and Ketana stood back to back. They watched, as Andros turned and stabbed her, twisting his weapon cruelly as she fell.

"I survived. I was rescued. Not by any of our people, but I was rescued and healed by the Council of Nine. And now my allegiance belongs to them," Shadow said, as they stared at her in shock. She turned to leave, and paused. "Dark Specter is coming for you tomorrow. I suggest you prepare yourselves."

* * *

Tyren moved through the underbelly of Kerova's abandoned capital city, every sense on high alert. So much was riding on this mission. If what he read had been true, once he found and destroyed the third orb, everything would go back to the way it had been before the memory block had been set in place.

Provided he could actually find the crystal.

* * *

Andros was reeling, lost in a haze of pain and betrayal. His mind failed to accept what had happened, couldn't fathom Ketana's betrayal. Finally, when he couldn't bear it anymore, he dragged himself back to consciousness.

He was in a holding cell, lights dimmed for "night." The quiet hum of the ship's engines told him that they were not planet side, and as his eyes adjusted he recognized the markings on the door: they were on the Dark Fortress. Looking around, he saw all of his friends lying nearby. To his great surprise, he saw Karone as well, held in Zhane's arms. Ashley sat far away in a corner. She shifted, moving her hands very carefully.

"Ash?"

"Andros. You're awake."

"Are you all right?" he asked, starting to move closer.

"Don't come anywhere near me!" she said, shying away.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What happened to you?"

"She... she broke my hands. For touching you."

"Who did?"

"The woman in black."

"Ketana," Andros whispered, leaning against the wall, sick to his soul.

* * *

"What will you do with them?" Shadow asked calmly, standing on the Dark Fortress' bridge. Ecliptor waited respectfully to the side, watching.

"They will be sent to the gladiatorial rings, my dear," Dark Specter said. "I trust you remember them?"

Ecliptor noticed her almost imperceptible shudder.

"Of course," she said calmly.

"And then... well, I'm sure you remember that too."

"It serves them right," she said. "A few days ago you spoke of my release."

"Yes—"

"I do not care to leave your service."

"Then I release you from the bonds of handmaiden, and accept you as the new Princess of Darkness," Dark Specter said, after a brief pause.

Shadow bowed once, and the screen went dark. She left without a word.

Deep inside, the part of Ecliptor that was still truly himself screamed in anguish. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. _Not another one! Not another one!_

* * *

Andros was still awake, thinking, when the lights powered to full the next morning. Slowly, everyone else started to wake up, or at least stop pretending they were sleeping.

"You're okay," Karone said, hugging her brother fiercely.

"Mostly. It's good to see you," Andros said, feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay, Ash?" Carlos asked, ignoring Andros and Karone's reunion.

Gingerly she unwrapped her bandages, flexing her fingers to restore blood flow. "I think so."

"Zhane filled us in on your history with that woman," TJ said. "Did you really—"

Further conversation was forestalled, as Shadow, Ecliptor, and a small guard of Quantrons came into the room. All held blasters trained on the Rangers. "On your feet," Shadow ordered. "Hands out in front."

"Do as she says," Andros ordered. The Quantrons moved in and shackled their hands, twisting their arms behind their backs to do so. "You don't have to do this, Ketana," Andros said.

"How dare you address the Princess of Darkness as a familiar?" a new voice said from the door.

"Dharin?" Karone asked, confused to see their former friend, and Kerovan ranger walking freely through the Dark Fortress. "What are you doing here?

"Ah, how the mighty have fallen. Ketana, my love, such a stroke of brilliance to remove any competition," Dharin said, leering at Karone.

"I do try," she said calmly. "Bring them along."

"I'll be waiting for you when you're finished delivering them, my dove. It's been too long."

Ketana's face remained impassive as he brushed past her, sauntering away.

"Ketana—" Andros started.

"Bring them along," she ordered, turning on her heel, and the Rangers were shoved after her.

They were moved to another, larger, ship, locked in separate cells, left alone to consider their fates.

* * *

Ketana had managed to avoid Dharin, as she had been sent on a side mission. The next few days would be difficult, but she knew she would make it through.

She always did.

* * *

The Rangers were moved again, this time to a common cage in the center of a large banqueting hall. As the day progressed, more and more of their old foes walked past the cage, throwing taunts, but they were kept from doing any real harm by a group of identical monsters that none of the Ranger had ever seen before. They were in the middle of a rough c-shape of tables, with nine elaborate empty chairs at the center table. At a single strike of a gong, the room fell quiet.

Dark Specter and eight hooded figures appeared in the nine chairs, and the room exploded into sound as everyone except the Rangers attempted to prove their loyalty by shouting the loudest.

Dark Specter held out his hand and the room fell silent. "My friends! You see before you the last remaining rangers in the universe."

The crowd cheered loudly.

"What about the Phantom?" Divatox shrieked. "I'll bring him to you in... the next few hours! I know where he is!"

The helmet of the Phantom Ranger sailed through the air, connecting solidly with Divatox's face.

Dark Specter laughed. "Right on time, my dear."

Shadow walked through the door, holding the Phantom Ranger's power ruby aloft as proof. "The Phantom is dead."

Cassie gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. TJ hugged her protectively as she started to cry.

"I bid you all give welcome to Shadow, the new Princess of Darkness. She single handedly delivered these Rangers, a feat that many of you failed. Welcome her!"

The room again erupted into cheers.

Shadow smiled.

"This can not be," Andros whispered.

"Let the feast begin!" Dark Specter roared.

"Turn away," Karone said to all of them, pale and shaking. "Turn away and do not look on this. Turn away and wish that you could not hear."


	17. Darkness Falls

Chapter Seventeen: Darkness Falls

The partying lasted well into the night, finally the last few revelers went to their rooms a few hours before dawn. It had been silent for a long while before any of the Rangers were brave enough to open their eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Zhane said, helping Karone to her feet.

"That was..." Carlos trailed off.

"It's best not to think about it," Karone said tiredly.

Andros hissed quietly in warning, and they all looked in the direction he indicated. Shadow was sitting off to the side, watching them, though they had to look very hard to see her. She walked into the scant light provided by the last of the guttering torches.

For a long moment the seven of them stared at her, and she returned their gaze, unafraid. She walked towards the cage, and there was a muffled clank as Ashley hit the other side in an effort to stay away from her.

Shadow knelt at the control panel, entering the proper codes. A small compartment opened, and she removed a small black case. Another keystroke opened the cage door. She tossed the case inside. "Your morphers."

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Getting you out of here. I suggest you hurry."

Zhane picked up the case and distributed the morphers.

"What about the Phantom?" Cassie snapped, in a tone of voice that was rarely heard from her.

"He's fine. Both ruby and helmet were fakes. He owes me a few favors. My ship is prepped and waiting in the hangar," she said, gracefully rising to her feet. "Hurry. The alarms are probably going off already."

"We're not going anywhere until you explain what's going on," Carlos said.

"Fine. Stay," she said, turning to leave.

"We'll come with you," Andros said, his voice struggling through emotion. "Right, guys?"

They nodded, and all followed him out of the cage, picking their way through debris as Shadow lead the way out.

They moved along in silence, sometimes running, sometimes crawling as Shadow led them through the blind spots in the automated defense system. There were no posted guards, as all were sleeping off the effects of their partying. They made it to the hangar bay without incident. "That's my ship. Go. I'll cover you."

The rangers started off, while Ketana entered a few commands on a tiny hand computer. The landing ramp came down, as the ship's engines started. Andros was the last to cross the hangar floor, and he and Karone stood on the edge of the ramp waiting for Ketana to cross. As she did, Dharin stepped into the bay through another door.

"Impressive, my little whore. Even Dark Specter believed you," he said, hand near an alarm panel on the wall.

"Burn in hell," Ketana snapped.

"Only if I may have the pleasure of your company," he said, hitting the alarm. Ketana, an unholy light shining in her eyes, drew her sword and started towards him.

"Ketana, no! Let's get out of here!" Karone screamed. Ketana didn't hear. With one final command to her ship she crushed the homing beacon under her heel and drew her sword.

"No!" Andros screamed, as the landing ramp shut and his sister pulled him out of harm's way. He was too late. The ship was already running through take-off preparations. He ran to the bridge with Karone and Zhane, but there was nothing they could do. The bridge consoles were all on lockdown, the shields were up, preventing teleportation.

There was nothing they could do.

The three of them watched as the ship started to rise, watched as Ketana fought with Dharin, ready to kill him, when Ecliptor and a horde of bloodthirsty monsters stormed in. Until the hangar doors shut and they could no longer see, they watched her fight.

Alone.

* * *

"We have to go back," Andros said, near hysterical.

"We can't," Zhane said, holding him by the shoulders. "She set the ship on auto-pilot."  
"She betrayed us all. She deserves to die," Ashley snapped.

"She set us free," Karone snapped in return. "She could have done a whole lot more to you, to all of us, and she didn't. Don't you dare—"

"Guys!" Cassie said. "We're all tired. Let's just wait and see where we're going, okay? There's nothing we can do."

* * *

Several hours later Ketana's ship docked with the Megaship, and the seven of them stumbled into familiar surroundings, unsure of what to say to each other. Grim faced, Andros, Zhane and Karone headed for the bridge, and one by one, the rest followed him.

* * *

"DECA, pull coordinates from Shadow's ship. We're going back to Bastion," Andros said, as he, Zhane, and Karone settled in to their posts on the bridge. The Earthlings waited nervously behind, unsure of what to say or do. The viewscreen flickered into life, and an unmasked Shadow appeared before them. She looked exhausted, and tension was obvious everywhere in her body.

"If you are viewing this, I fell at Bastion. Do not try to return for me. I have hardwired DECA's systems against such an action." The screen shut down.

"DECA?" Andros asked.

"I am unable to comply with your desire to go to Bastion."

"You should get some sleep," Alpha said. "DECA and I will watch over you."

"No," Andros said, rising.

"Don't fight this one, Andros," Karone said, tears brimming in her eyes as she hugged her brother tightly. "It's over."

Zhane joined both of them, as the other rangers slipped quietly from the room.

Andros held his sister and his friend, as the sobs wracked their bodies. And he found that he could not cry.


	18. Into the Fire

Chapter Eighteen: Into the Fire

Exhaustion had finally taken its toll, even Andros slept, still in a bridge chair near his sister and his best friend, as the ship's internal clock cycled towards dawn. One by one, their friends crept onto the bridge, unsure of what to do, unwilling to wake them.

DECA solved the problem for them. "Incoming message."

All three woke with a start, looking almost guilty for sleeping.

Darkonda appeared onscreen. Behind him, an idyllic blue-green sea lapped quietly at the sands of a perfect white beach. "Hello, rangers. She no doubt made sure that you would be unable to rescue her, because she is a stupid child. But I thought you might want to know what has happened to your precious Ketana." He stepped aside, to reveal Ketana, held limp and hanging between Ecliptor and another monster, barely conscious. One of her shoulders was obviously dislocated, more wounds could only be guessed at. Ecliptor pulled her back by the hair so that they could see her face; she was barely recognizable behind layers of blood and mud. She coughed weakly, more blood bubbling from her lips.

"We sent her to the punishment that had been meant for you, and she survived. So now, we're going to burn the little witch at the stake. Fight fire with fire." Darkonda laughed at his private joke, and the rangers watched helplessly as they dragged her to a stake and tied to it.

Darkonda held a stimulant high, jamming the needle deep into her thigh. She moaned, but stood up a little straighter. "Our coordinates are being transmitted to your ship now. In an hour, I drop the torch. You're welcome to come play."

"Coordinates received," DECA said.

"Take us there, full speed," Andros said grimly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Has it not occurred to you that this is a trap?" TJ asked.

"We're not leaving her there!" Karone said.

"She set us free and you're just going to turn around and take all of us back there?"

"You want us to abandon her?" Zhane asked. "You're willing to leave another ranger behind?"

"Ranger? Right. She handed us over to Dark Specter, remember?" Ashley said.

"She set us free, remember that?" Karone snapped. "We're not leaving her behind."

"Hello? Trap? Did I not mention that?" TJ said.

"Fine. Karone, Zhane, and I will take Ketana's ship. The rest of you can return to Earth, or you can stay here while we go to the surface. It's up to you. We're not asking you to fight our battles."

"I'm in," Carlos said quietly. "I won't leave someone behind."

"Are you kidding?" Ashley asked. "How are we sure that she's really on our side?"

"Ashley has a point," Karone said, "but—"

"I will not leave her!" Andros said.

"Neither will I," Zhane said.

"Nor I," Karone said defensively. "I'm in. Who else?"

"I'm in," Cassie said, glaring at TJ.

"All right, fine. I'm in too."

"Ashley can stay here and guard the ship," Karone said quickly, to sidestep a potential fight. "Agreed?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"DECA, what's our ETA?" Andros asked, gripping the console with white hands. 

"Five minutes to teleportation range," DECA said.

"No," he whispered.

The viewscreen flickered back to life. "Time's up," Darkonda said, dropping the torch.

The dry wood exploded into flames. A crowd of seething monsters cheered, celebrating as the flames rose higher and higher.

Ketana choked on the smokes as the flames came closer to her feet. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled for every breath. On the ship, Karone sobbed, reaching for Zhane.

Andros did not move.

Ketana looked up, as if for one final plea, and collapsed forward, head hung in defeat.

A small sound escaped from Andros' lips; it might have been her name.

Around her, the gathered crowd cheered and danced, victorious. Suddenly, Ketana's head snapped back up, eyes literally blazing. She took a deep, clear breath and screamed the hunting cry of a great bird. The fire exploded and the form of a Phoenix appeared around her, mantling protectively. The bonds melted from her hands, forming into an elegant sword. With another battle cry, she leapt into the astonished crowd, the fire surging with her. Everything in her path fell to her sword, or fell completely incinerated.

"We are in range of the planet."

"We should—" Karone started.

Andros disappeared in a flash of red light. On the screen, they saw him reappear next to Ketana, and there was a lull in the fighting. The two stared at each other for a moment, as the monsters regrouped.

"My lady," he said, lips quirking in a crooked smile.

She smiled in return, "Will you clean the floor with me, Red?"

"With pleasure."

The flames surrounding her swirled around Andros as well, and the two turned to face the group of monsters together.

* * *

"What in h—" TJ sputtered, cut short as the ship rocked suddenly. 

"Enemy ships closing in," Karone said. "Battle stations!"

"We're outnumbered," Zhane said.

"I know a few tricks," Karone said. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

Ketana and Andros' minds meshed, sharing all of their thoughts and memories, though both focused more on the immediate threat than an exploration of the other's mind. That could come later. 

They moved in a complicated dance, perfectly complimenting each other's fighting style, always protecting while being protected. At last, they stood alone on the beach, surrounded by the ashes of their enemies and twisted, discarded weapons. He turned to her, putting a gentle, calming hand on her shoulder as she struggled to quell the battle lust. The intimate bond between their minds began to fade slightly, as emotional walls slipped back into place. When she had regained her composure she turned and looked into his eyes, and their hearts and minds expressed what words could not. Hesitantly, he brushed a bit of dirt from her cheek.

Moving in the same breath, the two rangers met in a fierce, passionate kiss.

"Ah, I see my whore has found you."

* * *

The sewer outlet was partially covered by plant growth, looking appropriately innocent, and not at all out of place. Tyren pushed the plants out of the way, switching on a hand light as he started down the dry, empty tunnel. His every sense was on highest alert. 

But there were no guards, no booby traps, nothing in the way of what he expected. As he went deeper, he began to feel power thrumming through the stones beneath his feet. Finally, he reached an unremarkable metal door. Scanning it for poisons, explosives, and anything else he could think of, it still appeared as an unremarkable metal door. Mentally, he searched it thoroughly, and it still appeared as an unremarkable metal door. Cautiously, he reached out for the handle. The minute he touched the cool metal, his mind was transported to a different place.

* * *

The space battle raged on. Karone used every trick she knew, including a few she made up, against the superior numbers. The ship had taken some damage, but had been able to destroy most of the opposition. 

"They're running!" Cassie reported.

"Yes! All right!" TJ said.

"Damage?" Zhane asked, squeezing the exhausted Karone's hand in appreciation.

"Shields are at 62, we lost one of the starboard lasers, and the teleportation array has been knocked out," Carlos said.

"Blast," Karone said. "What do the sensors say; are Andros and Ketana still alive?"

"Let me see," Cassie said. "The beach is clear… two—no, three life forms. Wait. Now there are two…"

"What—" The ship jolted violently, cutting Zhane off mid-sentence.

"A gift from me to you, rangers," Dharin's voice said from the speakers.

"Warning. Shields at critical levels," DECA said calmly.

"Where's it coming from?" Karone asked, desperately searching the sensor screen. The ship rocked again, sending her to the ground.

"Hull breach in cargo bay two. Life support systems failing," was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Ketana broke away, the all too familiar voice sending chills down her spine. Andros held her protectively. Her stomach dropped, as she sensed power tingling around Dharin. In the heat of their passion, they had both lowered their mental and magical shields. She sent a warning to Andros as she threw a hasty barrier up for the both of them. It wasn't enough. 

The blast of energy sent her to her knees, and she heard Andros fall to the ground in front of her. She couldn't see anything but white light.

"Now for the rest. Goodbye."

"No!"

* * *

A Cerosian woman, clad in a flowing white gown stood before him. It was night, the stars of Tyren's home world glittered above the tiny mountain temple they stood in. 

"I—I know you…"

She laughed. "Yes, you do, Tyren. In more ways than one."

He grinned involuntarily. "You'll forgive me if I have to ask your name."

"I am Sianna. Sianna Corman."

Memories flooded back to him. The woman before him was his wife. "My beloved hawk… Forgive me."

She reached out and took both of his hands. "Your memories of me were gone."

"I thought I was free from the spells."

"No. You were not completely affected, but you were affected. I have no time to explain," she said, a bittersweet smile spreading across her lips. "The way is cleared for you."

"Why—"

"Am I here? I just wanted you to know something, my love, before you continue on this task."

"And what is that?"

"I am dead."

In an instant, he again found himself before the unremarkable metal door.

* * *

The ship shook violently as it entered the planets atmosphere. Karone dragged herself back up to the controls, giving the appearance that she was trying to save them. In reality, there was nothing she could do. 

"Everyone hold on!"

* * *

It was a large chamber, devoid of furniture, only the necessary equipment was held in the corner. There was no sound save the quiet hum of energy. 

"Zordon," Tyren said quietly.

"Hello, Tyren. It's good to see a friendly face," Zordon said, brightening slightly.

"They're draining your energy," Tyren observed in surprise. "Don't they know?"

"The memory charm was so powerful that it affected both sides. My energy tube must be shattered."

"But you'll die."

"My life holds my people, and yours, and many others, in thrall to a reality that is not true. I can not live with that knowledge," Zordon said softly. "But I had hoped it would not be you who would come."

"Why?"

"It will cost you your life."

"Sianna is dead," Tyren said quietly. "I too have felt the pull of the false memories, without realizing it. I might have betrayed her. I can not do that."

"You would throw yourself away?"

"Cerosian views on the afterlife are not the same as yours," Tyren said, smiling slightly. "But shall we explore the truth together?"

"By all means."

Tyren nodded, raising his sword.

* * *

"Andros!" Ketana cried, groping for and finding his hand. There was no pulse.

* * *

The orb shattered, releasing a wave of white energy. Tyren stood tall as the wave tore his body to shreds.

"Sianna!"

* * *

"Andros. Andros, don't leave me… I need you," she whispered. She couldn't cry. She felt strangely disconnected from the world around her, and for a moment didn't recognize the feeling. Shadow was dying.


	19. Phoenix

Chapter Nineteen: Phoenix

Her sense of the universe expanded. High above she could see the plummeting, burning ship. She saw Tyren fall. She saw the wave of light emanating from Kerova, saw the universe reset as the energy expanded. She saw the wave as it approached her, and surrendered herself.

Energy surged within her, and she concentrated on the flames surrounding the doomed Megaship, taking that force and changing it, slowing the ship and setting it down gently in a nearby clearing. Inside she could sense that the rangers were all still alive, but badly wounded. It was easy for her to divert a little energy to heal them. With a sense of horrible loss, she turned her focus to Andros, still lying across her lap. A tiny flame of life sparked within him.

The wave of energy swept on, pulling her consciousness with it. She saw the effects of the spell being undone; saw the years of damage repaired. Ketana was part of something far bigger than she, and allowed herself to be pulled along.

Dimly, she was aware of Andros screaming her name.

* * *

Karone woke from a deep, peaceful sleep. She looked around drowsily, the haze of sleep making it difficult to remember where she was or what had happened. As she became more alert, it felt as if she were truly waking up for the first time in years. Her years as Astronema were still vivid, but attached to this was the proper context, memories of her true childhood and training, the events leading up to her separation. Even her appearances had changed, reflecting the aging process that had been frozen during the effects of the spell. Her eyes focused on a damaged console, covered in blood, with Ashley slumped over it.

"No!"

* * *

Sitting for so long in the same position, cradling Ketana's body, had caused Andros' legs to fall asleep. He knew he should move, knew he should try to contact his friends. He couldn't.

All he could think about was what they must have done to her, to have changed her so much. He couldn't stop coming up with scenarios, each more horrible than the previous. Some of her memories still hovered at the edge of his mind, enough to make him physically sick.

"What happened to you?" he whispered, caressing her cheek. He knew she was still alive, but she wouldn't respond to any of his verbal or mental pleas to return.

A single tear slid from his eye, sinking into her forehead.

Karone's shout woke the rest.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have…" Karone said, pointing to the console. "You should be dead."

"Wait, look around," Cassie said. "Everything's different… Even you and Zhane are… different."

Karone looked over at Zhane, and felt as if she were truly seeing him for the first time in years.

"The orb," Zhane said, the expression on his face showing that he felt the same. "The last orb, it must have been broken!"

"Alpha, are you okay?" Carlos asked, desperately clearing debris from the area where the robot had been standing. The others rushed over to help him.

"Alpha?" Carlos asked again, stunned. The droid's design had changed completely. Alpha was taller, sleeker, completely black except for some delicate scrollwork of burnished gold.

"Yes, Carlos," Alpha said, in a deeper, more human voice. "Thank you for pulling me from the debris.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"Allow me to explain. Zordon and Dimitria ensured that I was programmed to answer your questions once the last orb was broken. Would you all care to sit down? I will answer your questions as best I can."

"Alpha, what year is it?" Karone asked, stopping suddenly.

"Kerovan Standard 5299.5.8."

"You're kidding," Karone whispered.

"**_Five_** years?" Zhane asked. "I though it had only been two."

"So did I," Karone said, rubbing her temples.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Cassie asked.

"As I said, I was specifically programmed for this day. Due to its relative lack of threat, Earth, and subsequently the command center, were left alone during the universal upheaval.

"A first spell, enacted immediately after the attack on Kerova five years ago, banished almost all of the inhabitants of the Kerovan Empire to an alternate universe, trapping them in a sort of limbo. Much, but not all, of the energy to hold the spell was concentrated into one orb, far too easy to attack. Lady Ketana was not sent to limbo, and with the help of Zordon, she shattered that orb three years after it had been set into place.

"But as the spell was only partially destroyed, only some returned from limbo. The Council of Nine was able to close the portal between the worlds before too many could come back through. To ensure that those who had returned were of no threat, an alternate history was created in this dimension, with false memories and inferior technology. However, in their panic they set a spell into place that was far more powerful than they intended. It affected those on both sides, setting their own monsters and minions on the same level as the Kerovan Imperial refugees. You, Zhane, were among the few that came back, still nursing the wounds you had received on the day of the rebellion. Wounds that forced Andros to put you into cryogenic sleep, as the technology you could have used to heal him had suddenly become unavailable. Karone, you were held in cryogenic sleep after the first battle, as a potential replacement for Ketana as a dark princess, should she ever fight their hold. After the destruction of the first spell, they thought Ketana dead, and unfroze you.

"The final focus orb, which has just been destroyed, was linked to Zordon when he was captured. Zordon is gone."

"No," Karone whispered.

"Do not mourn him. Zordon willingly took on the burden, that he might know the secret of the spell. Now it is time to rebuild."

"What's with the changes in the Megaship?" Carlos asked.

"This ship is the Viator, a Kerovan scout."

"We spent many years on this ship, as rangers, before the attack," Karone said, looking around at the familiar, elegant Kerovan design of the bridge. "I know this is going to take some getting used to."

"And a lot of repair," Zhane said. "I don't know how any of us are still alive."

"Yeah, about that. What happened? Why didn't we crash?" TJ asked.

"I don't know," Karone said.

"So… now what?" Cassie asked.

"We should try to find Ketana and Andros, and start repairing the ship. I don't think there's anything else we can do right now, the communications array is shot," Zhane said, looking up from the single flickering console he had been able to bring online.

"What about Earth? Who will protect it if we're not there?" Cassie asked.

"As soon as we get communications back we'll contact the rebels and ask for help," Karone said. "And hope the shattering of the orb has given the enemy the same problems."

"What about your people? Shouldn't they have returned from the parallel universe?" Cassie asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Alpha said, when Karone and Zhane looked to him. "After the shattering of the first orb, the Council separated the spell that held the alternate history from the spell that held the gate between the worlds."

"It's never that easy, is it…" Karone murmured. "Come on, Andros and Ketana are out there somewhere."

"Are you sure they're still alive?" TJ asked, as the six followed Karone through the damaged ship. Even the ship's internal layout was different.

"Yes. I'd know if they were dead," Karone said. "Don't worry, I know you'll all get used to this soon."

"Thanks," Cassie muttered.

"This is the true reality," Zhane said, in effort to reassure them.

"Yeah, that's what you said about the last one…" Carlos said.

"So, how old are you guys, exactly?" Cassie asked, looking at both Karone and Zhane. Both looked more mature, taller, and far surer of themselves.

"I'm 22, he's 23," Karone said. "Andros is 24, Ketana is 23. But it's complicated, this is what we looked like on the day that this whole mess started, plus the two years that both of us were not in limbo. Andros has been out of limbo for the last five years, so he will actually look his age. Ketana should too. When the first orb was shattered they reversed our ages to when we first came onboard the Viator as rangers. I was fifteen."

"Wow. How did they manage all of this?" TJ asked.

"Blood magic," Zhane said, eyes clouded. "A lot of people died for all of this to happen."

"Ugh."

* * *

Ketana gasped, coughing to clear her throat. She felt completely drained, completely helpless. She was aware of being held in someone's arms, and tried to summon enough will to have the strength to fight. It was then that she felt, for the first time in years, a sense of security and protectiveness.

"Hi," Andros said, a little shyly.

"Hi," she said. "You're okay."

"Yes. It's… good to have you back."

"Thanks," she said, struggling to sit up.

"You channeled a lot of energy," Andros said, gently holding her back. "I don't think you should be moving."

She felt weak, and the feeling brought back countless unhappy memories. "I don't like…"

"Relying on someone else for your strength," Andros finished for her. "Will you let me be here for you?"

"I…" Her memories all clamored for attention, dragging her away from her feelings of security. "We have to find the others," she said, struggling to her feet. She walked straight for about three steps before collapsing completely.

Andros watched her for a moment as the sting of an unspoken rejection set in. "What did they do to you?" he asked. Gently picking her up, he headed in the direction of the where the ship had gone down. She felt far too fragile in his arms.

* * *

"Andros!" Karone cried, as she saw him coming down the path. "Is she…?"

"She's fine; she just used too much energy. Are all of you okay?" Andros asked, looking concerned at their ragged appearance. All of them had rips in their uniforms, and stains that looked as if they might be blood.

"Yeah, we're all perfectly fine," Zhane said. "The ship's not, though. We may be here for awhile."

"Right. Let's get back to the ship and regroup," Andros said, carefully avoiding Ashley's eyes. She couldn't help but stare. Tremendous sadness was etched into his face and body, along with a new sense of confidence. He too was taller; age and experience had given him the grace of a dancer, and further defined his already sharp features. It looked to her as if he were a completely different person.

* * *

The medical bay was still mostly intact; it was the most protected place on the ship. Andros and Karone made sure Ketana was comfortable on a bed, and then went to join the others in assessing the damage to the ship.

Ketana tossed and turned on the bed, as her exhaustion lifted. For the first time in years, she was the only presence inside her mind. Gone were the effects of Darkonda's manipulation, purged in the fires of the Phoenix. Yet here, among friends, the Phoenix didn't have to possess her for her to survive. The Phoenix was no longer shielding her from her memories. As they had on the beach, all of the memories overwhelmed her, as five years of abuse came crashing down. She had always had flashes of these memories, but nothing like this.

_Murderer!_ her mind screamed. _Traitor!_

_Whore..._ another part of her whispered.

Ketana screamed and sat up. The familiarity of the Viator's medical bay did nothing to calm her; in fact, it made things worse. It reminded her of everything she once was, and put everything she had become into sharper relief.

The world around her swirled, and her mind seized on the few glorious moments when she and Andros had linked, and the fires of the Phoenix had supported them both. It had felt right. She wanted the link back. But now, she felt tainted, broken, and was afraid of what a full bond with Andros would do to them both. No one could ever know what they did to her, especially him. Taking a deep breath, she fell inside herself and started building walls. The screaming stopped. At least, she didn't hear it any longer.

Finding her boots nearby, she slipped them on and went to find the others, mind and heart heavily swathed in protective shielding.

* * *

Andros could barely keep his mind on the meeting; he kept glancing at the ship, wondering when Ketana would wake. Karone had almost had to drag him away from her side. The seven of them sat on the grass of the clearing, as they found the ruined ship much too depressing.

"So… how bad is it?" TJ asked.

"Bad," Karone said.

"But we should be able to get everything up and running with the parts we have here." Ketana said, ducking past a bundle of hanging wires. "We might be able to use my ship for parts."

"Ketana!" Karone and Zhane cried, running to embrace their friend.

She smiled, a little too brightly, and embraced them back. "Good to see you, too."

Andros stood behind the Earthborn rangers, and caught her gaze over their shoulders. He smiled. A shadow passed over her eyes, for a split second, and was gone. She smiled in return, but there was no warmth in her eyes, no emotion. She was completely closed to him, closed to all of them. He was the only one who saw.


	20. happy endings

Chapter Twenty: "...happy endings."

"I owe you an apology," Ketana said, extending a hand to Ashley.

"Yeah, that'd be a start," Ashley said, crossing her arms. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"As you will," Ketana said, still smiling a mostly fake smile. "I owe you all an apology."

"You were under their spell," Karone said. "I'm sure—"

"The choice was still mine, Karone," Ketana said, gently.

"And you could have made the choice to let us die," Andros said.

She couldn't meet his eyes. "I can not expect you to forgive me," she said to the rest. "I only ask that you allow me to help you."

"How can we trust you?" TJ asked.

"There is a vial deep within the vaults of the Viator. It contains Basilisk's blood, the only known subject that can kill a Phoenix. If I ever turn traitor again a few drops of it will destroy me."

"That's a little… extreme." TJ said, after a moment of shocked silence.

"It is already proven that I can be broken. I know too much to return to their side."

"How much were they able to learn the first time?" Zhane asked.

"I don't know. They focused mainly on personal memories, in effort to find easier ways of breaking me," she said, completely calm.

"Were you the one who saved us?" Carlos asked, eager to change the subject.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you save the ship?" Ashley asked.

"I—"

"She died in channeling enough energy to save you all, Ashley. The ship was secondary," Andros said quietly.

"So? You come back from the dead. Why didn't you save the ship?" Ashley said, ignoring Andros.

A muscle in Ketana's cheek twitched, but remained determinedly friendly. "It is not so easy. I have limited control over the time I spend in limbo when I die. It is dependent on the nature of the death how quickly I will return."

"How... many times have you..." Cassie started to ask, then trailed off.

"I am sure my history is fascinating to all of you, but we're wasting time. We've got to get off this rock and back to Earth. There will be time for—"

"Look," Karone said, and they all turned to look at the shattered viewscreen. Bits of white light were gathering into a form, until the form of a transparent man.

"Zordon," Andros said quietly.

"Hello, rangers. I am glad to find all of you well. Ketana, there are some people outside who would like to speak with you."

Ketana nodded and left the bridge, easily ducking the others' questioning eyes.

Zordon looked at each of the rangers in turn, filling each of them with a renewed sense of hope, and a peace that they had not felt in a long time.

"I know this must be confusing for all of you, but Alpha knows all that I know, and I do not have the time to answer too many questions. I can return you to Earth, to continue your schooling, but above all to train. I will need to call on all of you again, and you will have to be ready."

"What about Ketana?" Andros asked.

"Ketana will join you, as an ally," Zordon said quickly, when TJ started to protest.

"Yeah, she's real reliable," Ashley muttered.

"Forging bonds of trust will not be easy. You must learn to work together, or you will all fail."

"What happened in the shattering of the orb?" Andros asked. "How did you survive?"

Zordon laughed. "I didn't, exactly. I have been sent down a different path. Forgive me that I can't explain it all right now, but our time here is limited. We must be going soon."

"We?"

"I am joined in my journey by Tyren and Sianna Corman. Farewell, rangers, and good luck. I can return you to Earth, but no more."

The ship seemed to melt around them, and there was a blinding flash of white light.

"Where are we?" TJ asked, looking out through the now intact viewscreen.

"Earth. The Guardian's Haven, the valley whose entrance is protected by the power chamber," Alpha said.

* * *

"Sianna," Ketana whispered, guilt rising sharply within her. She had been met at the bottom of the twisted launch ramp by an incorporeal figure.

"Hello, Ketana."

"I..." Ketana said, and anything else she might have said was choked off by pain. She swayed, and might have fallen were it not for the landing strut next to her. Every carefully constructed wall shattered under the sight of this ghost.

"I don't envy what you have seen, my friend; nor do I envy what you have yet to face. I hold no grudge."

"I killed you," Ketana said, fighting back tears. "I murdered you. And Tyren died taking on the duty that was mine."

"Tyren is with me. He is well, and I thank you for keeping him so during your time on Ceros. We're working with Zordon to bring the rest of the Empire back into reality."

"We don't know how long it will take," Tyren said, appearing beside his wife.

"I just wanted you to know that I forgive you, Ketana. You should forgive yourself," Sianna said, before they both faded away as Zordon teleported the ship through space.

Ketana stood staring at nothing for a long time. Sometime after sunset, Karone came to find her.

"You okay?" Karone asked.

"I've been worse."

"You've also been better."

Ketana didn't answer, and they stood together in silence.

"We sent the Earthborn home to their families; the boys are going through the ship, estimating the damage. Zordon was able to repair the worst of it."

"It'll still be bad. Feel free to scrap my shuttle for parts. I can't trust that there isn't any enemy programming in it."

"You made the right choice."

"Thanks," Ketana said, turning back.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Karone asked, her words stopping her friend halfway up the ramp. "To look at the innocence around you and know that you can never go back. To have seen what you have seen, and to know that everyone else will never understand. To have seen hell itself, and then to be pushed back into the land of bright futures and happy endings, where the good guys always win. I can't say that I know what you've been through, but I can tell you that you are not alone. We're all here for you."

Ketana started to protest.

"You're like my brother, stubborn as all get out, and unwilling to take a helping hand when you're sure that doing so will put that helping hand in danger. We're big boys and girls, Ketana, we can take care of ourselves – and we can help each other out. We're here for each other. That's the difference between rangers and those who did what they did to you and me."

"I know," Ketana said quietly, and when Karone didn't say anything immediately continued on up to the ship. Ketana barely heard Karone whisper what she said next.

"And at the end of the day, even when you know all of this, it doesn't make it any easier to face them."

"Come on, we've got work to do," Ketana said, and Karone nodded, following her inside. "Someone has to make sure that there are always happy endings."

* * *

Here marks the end of Old Flame. Look for a sequel (no title yet) within the next few weeks. 


End file.
